Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge
by Lord Lugos
Summary: COMPLETE, Post OoP, Harry's grief over Sirius drives him over the edge to the Dark side. He will use everything he can to exact revenge on Pettigrew, Lestrange, Voldemort, and the deatheaters.
1. The Slide Begins

_Well now, I think I nearly ruined Destiny making it too goody goody, tried to pull back too much, so I decided to write a sixth year Dark Harry. My story editor doesn't really like Dark Harry, so I did all the edits of this one on my own. I hope you like it. Please review, thanks._**  
**

**Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 1 "The Slide Begins"**

Harry just looked at the blank walls of his bedroom. Back at the Dursleys again. He would have been happy thinking about being back in the wizard world soon, but the lies of the Ministry, Dumbledore withholding information, and most importantly, the death of Sirius, the wizarding world was feeling less and less like his home.

The problem is where did he belong? As near as he could figure, at least for now, nowhere. All of the bad emotions were taking over. He couldn't seem to feel happy about anything.

Harry took a deep breath and made a decision. He would forget about the petty bickering between Dumbledore and the ministry. Screw them, the prophecy said only he could kill Voldemort. And kill him he would, and he would exact revenge on Lestrange and Pettigrew as well. He needed to prepare.

He needed some things from Diagon Alley, as well as Knockturn Alley, after all, gotta fight fire with fire. Thats why Voldemort gains ground so fast, the Ministry is too afraid to use more powerful spells, Moody taught him that. Hell, in Harry's opinion, even Dumbledore drew the line too soon.

Harry now had a plan and would make it work or die trying.

"I'll be back later." Harry said as he ran downstairs with his moneybag and his Gringott's key.

"Hey, what about your chores? I don't care what those freaks said you will earn your keep." Vernon said before Harry could get out the door.

"Crap I don't have time for this." Harry said as he turned to face Vernon. "Vernon, I'm trying to fight the guy who is the reason I got stuck on your doorstep fifteen years ago. How about I give you ten quid to piss off?"

Vernon didn't know what to say to this. He did find his voice eventually, "You will not speak to me in that manner, you will respect me."

Harry sighed in frustration and drew his wand. "Listen Dursley, you have never earned that respect, and I've done Dud's chores all these years. let him do them for a while. And don't say a word about I can't use magick outside of school, I've had a shit year, my godfathers dead, not to mention I always get off with the ministry of magick regarding what I do that might be wrong. Besides right now the ministry has too much on their plate with Voldemort. Not too mention all of the dark arts spells I know right now to fight him, you really shouldn't try my patience."

Harry had backed Vernon into a corner and his eyes had gone from looking like his mothers to a glowing, menacing green. "want me gone? You want me outta your life forever? Then you help me do what I gotta do to kill the bastard that killed my parents." Harry took a step back as Vernon paled slightly.

"Let me tell you this, there was a prophecy that says one will kill the other. If I lose, he will go after muggles as well as wizards. If I win I'll be glad to get the fuck outta your hair, I already have a place to go sort of, once Voldemorts gone that is, because the people using it won't need it anymore."

Vernon just gulped and stared at Harry in fear.

"In case you're wondering, I have a nice inheritance, two of them actually, now that my godfathers dead," Harry's voice choked a little on that last part. "so I can make it worth your while, I've got more money than you've ever seen, and its at the wizard bank and is only accessible by me. Now I've got to get prepared for Voldemort. So, you gonna help me and make some money?"

Vernon showed the signs of thinking it over, Harry could almost hear the gears grinding to a halt."

"I could just cast a spell to force you to help and you would get nothing." Harry paused, "Look, I'm not asking you to like me or my lot, just tolerate and work together to get rid of someone that threatens both of us."

Vernon finally nodded in agreement, "Fine, get out, and I want twenty quid when you get back."

"Fine." Harry turned and left.

When Harry got outside, he stuck out his arm, and a purple triple decker bus appeared and skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Hello I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this morning." Began Stan, who hadn't changed much since Harry had seen him a couple years ago.

"Yeah yeah, could we get moving? I need to get to Diagon Alley." Harry said cutting him off.

"Oi, no need to be rude, 'ey its 'arry Potter. 'aven't seen you in a couple years." Stan said proudly that he knew THE Harry Potter.

"Could we?" Harry said again.

"Absolutely, right this way." Stan showed him onto the bus.

A little while later Harry found himself in the Leaky Cauldron having a butterbeer to ease his nerves after the bus ride.

"You all right Harry?" Tom said wiping the bar.

"Just the bus ride, you wouldn't by chance know a spell or something that makes the ride a little easier?"

"No not really, but I've never known lots a magick. But I don't think thats all thats botherin ya now is it? I heard about Sirius, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, Tom. Yeah it still hurts a lot. I'm doin okay." Harry downed the rest of his butterbeer. "Say, I expect you hear a lot, think you could give me a heads up if ya hear anything about Lestrange or Pettigrew? I need to have a, er, chat with them."

"I haven't heard anything, but I'll be glad to send ya an owl if I do." then Tom lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think I can trust ya, I see how Dumbledore and that fool Fudge keep bickering back and forth, and its costin lives. I had a brother, he was a muggle, and he got killed last year by them deatheaters. He might still be alive if they'd get their head outta their arse, ya know? I also heard through the grapevine that there''s a prophecy that says yer the only one that can stop 'im. So ya got my support, all the way."

"Thanks Tom, I'll need it. And to let you know, It's gonna get worse before it gets better." Harry said getting up and shaking Tom's hand. "I'll see ya later then?" Tom nodded as Harry headed out the back door that led to Diagon Alley.

Tap tap tap on the brick wall, and Harry was on his way to Gringott's. He needed some more money, some of which he would exchange for muggle money for Vernon as well as some things he needed from the muggle world.

After Gringott's, he went to the Flourish and Blotts study aid section for a pensieve. He figured if he was gonna continue studying occlumency with Snape, which he needed to do to make sure Voldemort stayed out of his head, he wanted protection. Wouldn't do for the potions master to find out what his plans were.

"A pensieve? yes we have a knew one just in. Though I can't see why someone so young would need one." The clerk said as he handed Harry what appeared to be a small silver case about the size of a pack of cigarettes.

"Well, I got a lot on my mind these days ya know? Being the boy who lived is really taking its toll on me of late." Harry said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh yes, I imagine it would." the clerk said trying to sound sympathetic. "It's better than the old bowl style, more compact and easier to use. I don't get many queries for these, the price is 69 galleons."

Harry was a little shocked at the price, but being as he was now a silent partner in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, along with whats left of his inheritance, which was still considerable, it wasn't really a problem.

As Harry was about to pay he noticed a display, 'trunk too small, room too small? then make it roomier with "expansion transfiguration spells for every occasion"'

"Is that book any good? My trunk is getting a little tight with all my school books." Harry said as he pointed to the display.

"Well some people swears by it, others say it's a crock. It was the last book Mr. Lockhart wrote before he dropped out of site." The clerk said before taking Harry over to a selection of trunks. "We do have a new trunk that practically fills every need, lots of room, seven compartments, just like the old model, but this one has four of them set as large rooms instead of just one. And each compartment can be customized for any need, only 95 galleons."

"I'll take it." Harry said without hesitation. This would indeed come in handy.

Harry transfigured the trunk to fit in his pocket along side his new pensieve as he left. He decided to have an ice cream sundae while he glanced over the manuals for his new toys.

The pensieve was interesting, it was like a filing cabinet. All he had to do was associate a word with a thought, then pull the thought out with his wand and place it in the case. While he was holding the case, he could access an index of sorts for each word and corresponding thought. Much better than Dumbledore's, especially because it could be configured so that only its owner could use it.

Harry thought of his plan for revenge and associated the words tom riddle with it, and placed his wand to his temple and extracted a long silvery filament and placed it in the case and set it on the table. Wow, Harry thought, he couldn't remember what he was going to do. The words tom riddle popped into his head when he tried to remember. Then he placed his hands on the pensieve, and he could remember again. Yes this was better than definitely better than Dumbledore's. Harry then placed his thought back into his head, he would only use this during Snape's Occlumency and Legilimency lessons.

Harry then moved on to his new trunk's manual. It had a hundred different uses for the rooms, and modular style addons of every type for the rest. He would set up one as a library with a desk and lounge chair. Another would be set up as a potions lab. The third one he would set up as a green house. And the fourth one, hmm.. Harry thought. Yes, sparring area with shower and weapons, maybe even a small bed for resting. Oh yes, the potions lab should most definitely double as an infirmary. He would configure the rooms when he got back to the Dursleys. For now, he needed to get a few things in the muggle world, and since he had very little fast food growing up, he would have lunch there as well. Harry had just realised that even though he grew up in the muggle world, he wasn't allowed to experience it, and It was time he got familiar with that world that he knew so well but still knew so little. He would need this experience in the future he was going to make for himself.


	2. Work The Plan

_Thanks for the reviews, hope you like my Dark Harry. Please review, I am still learning to write stories. _

**"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 2 "Work The Plan"**

When Harry got back, Vernon was they Dorkley's were just sitting in front of the telly. Harry threw Vernon 50 quid, "Here's a fifty, is that enough for you to piss off outta my business?"

"Thats even enough for me to not say anything about your attitude." Vernon said as he quickly put the money in his wallet.

Dudley just looked surprised, and then annoyed. He wanted in on the action. "Hey freak, let me have some money too."

"You'll get money when you earn it, and calling someone who is your superior a freak isn't a good way to start." a fed up Harry said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dudley.

"You can't use magick, they'll expel you." Dudley was getting a little scared and when he looked at his father who gave him a 'you got yourself into that one' look. he really got scared. "I'm sorry Harry." He said a little forced.

"Not very sincere Dud, and in case you're wondering, I really don't care too much about them expelling me anymore. You wouldn't believe how many times they have looked the other way."

Harry then went to his room and pulled out his trunk and transfigured it back to normal. He opened the first lock and pulled out a muggle sowing machine, top of the line, a varied supple of cloth, a new computer, a boom box, and quite a collection of CD's.

After he had everything set up as best he could in his tiny room, he put in a few CD's, it was a multidisk player. Then he started making some new robes. He didn't want to be seen at Madame Malkins, and needed a disguise to go into Knockturn Alley.

Dudley heard the music coming from Harry's room as he went by. Without knocking he just went in, but Harry was really quick and Dudley found himself face to face with the tip of Harry's wand.

"Not a good idea DUD." Harry said, not lowering his wand. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see where the music was coming from, Jeese, your stuff's better than mine, where did you get it all?"

"Dudley, why are you so fucking dense?" Harry asked finally lowering his wand. "I got this stuff at the store. I got money and I'm tired of being the good little boy everyone expects. All that did was get people I cared about dead. So now I'm taking matters into my own hands, I'm gonna kill that fuck that offed my parents and my godfather, and woe to anyone who gets in my way."

Dudley was a little shocked to say the least. Harry had grown a backbone and then some. Perhaps he could help him and get some of that money. Bullying was bullying, but money was money. "Can I help, and maybe get some money?"

"Thats better Dud, think with your wallet, that I can use, just **don't...get...greedy.** Here," Harry handed him some cloth with pins in it. "begin sowing my new robes, the patterns all laid out. If you can manage it without mucking it up, I'll give ya a twenty, I know it'll be hard seeing as you had your cronies doing all your homework, but I think you can manage." Harry new Dud wasn't totally stupid, he just didn't have any practise using his brain. A small bit of encouragement should do the trick.

Harry then plug the phone wire into the computer after giving his aunt an uncle a ten each to stay off the phone so he could get on the net. But just in case they conveniently forgot, he disconnected all of the phones so he could use the net in piece. Once online, he used low untraceable levels of magickal energy coming from his hands to improve his research and surfing speed. He was able to hack into several servers to get the info he needed. Mostly American, FBI and ATF servers. He was pleased when he was done. Nobody would approve of him using his magick in this way to make money, but as long as he was careful and only dealt with muggles in America, He would never get caught. Besides helping drug lords and the like to kill each other off could be quite a noble effort in someone's eyes.

"You done Yet Dud?" Harry had been on the net for three hours. His magick helped but too much magick would have fried the computer.

"All finished Harry, pay up." Dudley said, proud that he did something useful for once.

"One moment, I have to try it on first you silly git." Harry tried it on. "Son of a bitch, it fits." then he pulled the hood up and looked in the mirror, it was perfect, he could see clearly but only his chin was visible, no one would recognize him. "Excellent work Dudley, think you can handle making a couple more? I might even give you a bonus on ;the next two, the patterns are right there." he said pointing to a stack of paper on the floor behind the machine.

"What about my money for that one?" Dudley nearly begged.

"Alright, here. And here's half for the next two." Harry said handing him two twentys.

Dudley's eyes got big, he was really making money. "I'll get them done as soon as I can." he said, eager to get more money.

'What an easily manipulatable putz' Harry thought as he took off the robe, transfigured his trunk again and put it in his pocket. These Dursleys were finally serving a purpose, but they might betray him in the future, hopefully Knockturn Alley would provide a solution.

Harry went down to the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia getting ready to make dinner. "Any chance you could be civil enough to make a decent meal for your **only** nephew?"

"whats come over you Harry? You're like a different person these days. It doesn't seem like you to manipulate those two like that." she said in an almost civil tone.

Harry was puzzled at this, Petunia had never been this nice. "Better question, why are you being so nice?" was his response.

"I made a promise to Dumbledore when you were left on our doorstep. I was reminded of that by the people who brought you back home this last time."

Hmmm Harry thought to himself, her being nice is one thing, but she might alert Dumbledore, that would never do. Better come up with an excuse, best to elaborate on the truth, a lie would be too hard to remember later, not to mention he would need a good lie if she were to buy it. "It's just that I can't take them anymore, not after losing Sirius. This just seemed easier than making friends, after this last year, I was just too tired to bother. Plus you guys never gave me anything, so I decided to console myself over his death a little."

It worked, especially the last part, a little guilt never hurt. It was true anyways, for the most part, Sirius' death still hurt. But Harry wouldn't let himself be crippled by it. He needed to focus on the tasks at hand.

Petunia had actually looked guilty as she turned and made dinner, enough for everyone this time. Harry actually got full on Privet drive for the first time in his life. Turning bullies into servants was proving to be a lot fun. He could hardly wait to get started on the deatheaters, the ones he didn't kill that is.

The next day after a good breakfast with his servant family, Harry made his way to Knockturn Alley. He had put on his new robe before going into the Leaky cauldron. Didn't want to alert Tom too much, no matter what he had said earlier.

Last night after dinner Harry realised the he still might give the appearance of being to young despite his face not being seen so he decided to change it slightly. He had been shaving for the last year, but would like a beard, so like he did the same thing he did when he was little and got a bad haircut, he used a little magickal concentration and made a short yet thick goatee grow overnight. He also grew his hair out the same way. Didn't want to look like the good little boy either. His hair was always messy so why bother cutting it anymore. Just because people are so shallow to think some people need to look a certain way to be respectable? Bullshit, besides Dumbledore's hair and beard were very respectable in Harry's opinion. So now Harry's hair was about as long as Snape's but not greasy. It didn't stick out in odd ways either, the weight of the hair now caused it to lay more properly. Really why did people cut their hair at all Harry had wondered. Polite society? Bullshit again Harry had thought.

His Aunt and Uncle were shocked when they saw him in the morning, a neatly trimmed goatee and hair, while long, was laying down for once. They didn't comment though. They wanted to stay out of Harry's business, which was fine with Harry.

Harry made his way down the street looking at all of the different shops. He spied what appeared to be a bookstore and went in.

A wizard of about fifty with graying hair was sitting behind a counter reading. He looked up when Harry walked in. He didn't seem worried about Harry's appearance, probably got lots of people who didn't want to be seen in here.

Harry started looking at all the books. "Anything in particular you looking for?" The wizard asked, appearing bored.

Harry had practised for an hour night before making his voice sound lower and menacing without being forced. It was kinda easy, he just used is anger as fuel and it worked. Harry needed to check something first, and nearly scared the old man when he walked over and grabbed his left arm a pushed up the sleeve, revealing an unmarked forearm.

"What the? Let go that hurts." Harry hadn't realised just how strong he had become, his grip in particular due to quidditch. He found he liked having physical power too, not just magickal.

"Just checking for the dark mark, I've got my own agenda, don't need **Voldemort** mucking it up. He said the dark lords name with particular emphasis to show he wasn't afraid of him. The bookseller, on the other hand, had winced at the name.

"I need a book shall we say, that might describe how to circumvent the ministry's prying eyes in my own house. Perhaps a book on potions that civilised folk have no need for as well." Harry spoke calmly and forcefully. There would be no doubt of Harry's power to this man.

"What makes you think I would have such books? You just might work for the ministry, take down your hood, if you've nothing to hide."

"I never said I had nothing to hide, I do, just like most people who come to Knockturn Alley. I assure you, I am NOT from the ministry, those fools are part of the reason someone I cared about died."

The bookseller just looked at Harry, trying to figure if he was telling the truth. He got a look of recognition on his face. "Oh my, you're Harry Potter."

"Dammit" Harry exclaimed."How? dammit how? You can't see my face." Harry said taking down the hood.

"Wow, you don't look like your pictures, but it's not enough, and don't worry, Harry I won't tell."

"What was it blast it? How do I block it?" Harry said with anger

"I have a foeglass, and I saw your eyes before you came in, then I put it together from what you said." Harry was now getting really pissed, at himself mostly. How could th boy who lived ever hide. Maybe he should just scramble this guy's memory and leave. The bookseller saw this and tried to diffuse the situation. "It's an easy fix Harry, in fact I can do it myself if you like."

"Why would you help me? The boy who lived keeps getting himself into trouble, and the ministry plus Dumbledore wouldn't like you helping him cause more trouble."

"Trouble eh? Thats a laugh. Remember where you are lad, Knockturn Alley. While there may be some bad elements around here, most of us are decent folk who don't like how the ministry's been doin since before the dark lord came to power, not to mention the bungles since. A lot of us think Dumbledore is too goody goody, and we think that's why Voldemort got as much power as he did, the first time, and why he's getting more power so quickly now."

The man went in back for a few minutes and then came out with a two very large books. "A lot of us in the underground know about the prophecy and how you're the only one that can kill him. But he's gonna find out soon, if he doesn't already know. Let me tell you, a lot of us will sleep easier knowing you're finally taking things in your own hands."

Harry was a little shocked, but quickly gained his composure to focus on his plan. This guy could be really useful. "Alright how do I fix my, er, eye problem?"

"Come in back, don't want prying eyes to see." Harry followed him cautiously to the little room in back.

"Now, first we correct your vision, hold still this won't hurt." and before Harry could blink, the wizard waved his wand and Harry's vision went blurry. Harry took off his glasses and could see better than he could before with them.

"Nice trick, but don't do anything like that again without my permission, I still don't trust you. Now, as for when I'm around people as my old self, I should probably wear some fake glasses, at least until I eliminate Voldemort for good."

"Right you are Harry." He put his wand near Harry's glasses but stopped and looked up at Harry, who nodded, then he tapped Harry's glasses.. "Just plain non hindering glass now."

"Excellent, but could you at least provide me with your name before we go any further?" Harry said trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Name's Kevin McAllister, and don't lose your anger too much Harry, it can keep you alert, and alive. Now just use a glamour for the color of your eyes, and don't be so open about yourself in the future."

"Right." Harry said back in the commanding voice that would more become more a part of him as time went on. With just a little flick of his mind his eyes appeared a stunning electric blue.

"Nice colour Harry, but that seemed a little too easy for you, just how powerful are you?"

Harry then got an evil gleam in his new blue eyes. "You don't know the entire prophecy do you?" Kevin shook his head. "Well, part if says that Voldemort would mark me as his equal, and that happened 15 years ago, so what do you think? Especially now that I have more anger to fuel it?"

Kevin gulped air with wide eyes and got a little quiet. "I know what happened to Sirius, Harry, and I'm sorry. You've lost too much in your short life."

Harry got a dark look in his eyes as he thought about Sirius' death. The look changed to menacing anger as he put his hood up and went back to the front of the bookstore, Kevin right behind.

Harry then turned to Kevin his voice soft yet forceful, "I really appreciate what you've done for me, but I still don't think I can trust you when I leave, I need assurance you won't contact anyone about me."

There was an almost visible magickal air about Harry that said don't cross him. Out of a genuine desire to help mixed with a little fear of and for this boy who had suffered so much, Kevin turned the spell book to a page that showed a very simple but powerful spell to perform. "This is a blood oath, Harry. Once I take it I cannot betray you in anyway. Are you willing?"

"I am." This was what Harry was waiting for. This would help him stop Voldemort for good.

A drop of Kevin's blood, a drop of Harry's blood, mixed together and drank by Kevin. Then Kevin said the Oath, "Your blood offered, my blood freely given, I pledge my life to you."

Both Kevin and Harry felt the magickal connection immediately.

After a moment of silence, Kevin spoke. "Harry, Voldemort will be after you more intently once he learns of the prophecy. I think he already suspects, because He is building followers much faster than before. You will need the same protection spell he used. It only has three Ingredients, but they are a little hard to come by. Its in the book, page 239. The ingredients must be freely given, Voldemorts weren't, so if you are successful in getting them, you should be more protected than Voldemort."

"Excellent, Kevin, I plan on rewarding those who help me.

After Harry paid for Kevin for the books and was about to leave when something occurred to him, "Just a quick question, why doesn't Voldemort use the blood oath to prevent betrayal?"

"Oh thats easy lad," Kevin a lite chuckle then got a little more serious, "same as the protection spell, the blood has to be freely given, no matter how afraid one might be of him, it doesn't make it freewill in their heart and mind."

This gave another thought to Harry about the night ole Volde got his new body. He thanked Kevin and started to leave when Kevin asked him a question. "Do you have a name I can say in case people ask?"

Harry smiled an evil smile under the hood and said without turning back, "Lord Kolos."

Kevin thought for a short moment then said, "Good choice," It was Greek for angry wrath.

Harry then left to collect the ingredients for the protection potion. That would seem to be most important right now.


	3. A Real Taste Of Power

_Thanks for the reviews. I hope my writng style is getting better, my muse just kept going with this one, but I think I was able to say what I needed to. I hope you like it, please review._Oh, icy tears, I never thought about guns, good idea though, thanks.

**"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 3 "A Real Taste Of Power"**

Harry went out into the street, and although Knockturn Alley was much in the shadows, It suddenly seemed more inviting than it had in the past. He looked around at all of the other shops of various tastes and a new part of him found a home here. Here he wasn't so much the boy-who-lived anymore, he was just another soul hiding from the world. It was comforting in its own way.

Harry spotted a dimly lit pub set back in the shadows called 'The Rotten Apple', seemed an appropriate place to figure out how to get the ingredients for the protection potion. He went in and grabbed a butterbeer from the bartender and sat in a both near the back that was so dark he almost needed to use lumos to read. But his new eyes seemed to see in the dark pretty well, so he figured he wouldn't be noticed.

He opened the potions book to page 239 as he sipped his drink. The potion was relatively simple, but the ingredients were kind of hard to come by. The first ingredient, blood of unicorn, would most likely be the hardest. As Kevin had said, the blood had to be freely given for the potion to work to its full potential. Indeed, Harry thought, Voldemort would have just killed the unicorn and taken the blood. Harry would have to put on his best air to convince the unicorn to do it, once he found one that is. The second ingredient should be fairly simple, venom of a gaboon viper. Being a parselmouth should finally help instead of hinder, for it too needed to be freely given.

The third ingredient could be easy as well, a phoenix feather. Obviously another ingredient Voldemort would have simply taken. He doubted Fawkes would help him with this, the only other option was to destroy his wand. Harry would reluctantly do this only after he had a replacement.

Harry downed the last of his butterbeer and left. He knew right now his pain might allow him to get close to a unicorn, if he waited too long, his anger would take too much precedence as his plan came together. Harry went around the corner and enlarged his trunk. Quickly pulling out his firebolt and shrinking his trunk again, he took to the sky.

The rush, made him feel more like his old self, but he had a mission. He flew very high so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. He did let himself enjoy it though as he used the speed of his broom to get to the forest by Hogwarts. As he circled low over the forest, he used his new vision and snitch hunting skills to find a unicorn. After a half hour of searching with no success, he began begging the powers that be to help him so he could avenge Sirius, and his parents, and finally put an end to this bloody tyrant that caused it all.

They must have been listening, because he spotted a unicorn grazing near a clearing. He slowly landed a short distance so as not to scare it off. He lowered his hood, released the glamour, and put his fake glasses on. He focused on his old self pitying pain as he slowly approached the unicorn.

"Hello" he said cautiously, "I need your help. I'm Harry Potter. I think you may know my story. May I approach you?" Harry gave her a pleading look that would have made Snape sick.

She studied him carefully, then nodded in acceptance. Harry slowly approached her and bowed to his knee. "I beg you to help me. There is a prophecy that says either I or the Dark Lord will kill each other." Harry began choking up at his memory of what happened at the ministry. A single tear ran down his cheek. The dark lord's followers killed someone very dear to me. I need to end this before more are hurt. There is a potion that will help me, but it requires the blood of a unicorn, freely given. I know the dark lord has made a similar potion, taking the blood forcefully. Most likely killing as the only life he holds dear is his own. Will you help me? It won't hurt, I've learned how from the healer at the school." Harry had actually, he had practised a few healing spells and such. Hurting people was easy, healing was hard, and very necessary, he didn't want to lose anymore friends.

The unicorn stared at him, and just when Harry thought to give up, she came forward, nuzzled his hair, and then place her left foot forward and held it there. Harry remained calm as he took out a large vile and his wand. He lightly tapped her just below the shoulder and held up the vile to capture the silvery blood that began pouring out. Once the vile was full Harry quickly tapped her shoulder again and the would closed itself, leaving no trace. He placed the vile into the inside pocket of his robe, it was padded and very secure, and backed away, a few more tears falling at the memory of Sirius. "Thank you so much, I will end this as quickly as I can. That dark lord will be stopped."

Harry quickly mounted his broom, a took off, but flew below the tree line long enough to get his hood up, restore the glamour, and pocket his glasses. Then he flew so high so quickly that anyone watching would have barely seen a blur. Indeed somebody had been watching. Someone special that Harry hadn't been able to detect with his increasing powers. A someone that would make himself known to Harry very soon.

As Harry flew above the clouds, he was proud of himself for his acting job. But was he acting? Not really, Sirius' death still hurt to no end. He vowed to himself that they would pay, he would avenge, or maybe revenge was a better word, and then some.

it was lunch time as he landed back in Knockturn Alley. He wanted to grab lunch first, but this potion was very important. He decided he would think more clearly if at least had something, so he went to the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping in back into the shadows, he put his hood down and became Harry again. He sat at the bar and order some food.

Tom was wiping out a glass near Harry. "Anything _new _Tom?" He asked in a way that Tom would know what he meant.

"Nothing really." Tom replied. "Friend of mine said he might have an interesting story to tell in a couple a days, perhaps you would like to hear it."

"You bet, love to hear it. Thursday then?" Harry said as he finished eating.

"Sure thing Harry." Tom replied as he saw Harry drop him a rather large tip on the bar.

Harry then left. making sure no one was following him to the Alley, he tapped the three bricks and became Lord Kolos before the portal had opened up completely. Harry was getting very fast at changing his appearance, not that there was much for him to do. But he knew to keep from being caught, he needed to do it in a split second. Which he could now do.

When Harry got back outside the sun was really bright and there weren't too many people around. Luckily the hood provided some protection and and his new eyes did the rest, he didn't even need sunglasses.

He quickly went back to the new familiarity of Knockturn Alley and found Savannah's Exotic Pets. He slowly walked around looking at all of the different creatures. Spiders of every size, Ron would hate this place. Harry found the snake section and was looking when a blue haired goth type man of about nineteen tried to sneak up on him. Harry could easily sense his presence.

He had been practising Occlumency and Legilimency at night. Along with some Tai Chi to give focus and it was working in leaps and bounds. He had added the Tai Chi as soon as he got back to the Dursleys to help get over Sirius. While it did help with that, it also increased his magickal focus.

"May I help you?" the young man tried to sound menacing, he was obviously new to the darker side of magick. He sounded like a slytherin wannabe Hufflepuff. This could be fun.

Harry's menacing voice was now second nature when he was Lord Kolos. He even thought he sounded quite slytherin at times. "I am looking for a Bitis gabonica, commonly known as a Gaboon Viper,

The young punk got a little scared. "Yes, er, we have one. You do realize that"

But Kolos cut him off, "they are one of the deadliest snakes in the world, Yes, I realise that, and they also live on the rainforest floor of tropical Africa, and only ones with magickal energy are able to survive in this climate. Kindly show me this specimen, would you?"

"Yessir, yessir, right this way." the kid tried to hurry, his uncle owned the store and would be mad if he lost the sale. The uncle was sitting in the back quietly watching his incompetent nephew with a disgust that was all too familiar to Harry, so he decided to take it easy now.

When they got to the glass container where the snake was kept, the uncle walked over to make sure that they wouldn't lose the sale. "Yes a fine specimen this is, not a usual familiar for most wizards, but then you wouldn't be here if you were most wizards eh?" He turned to his nephew, "Go get a broom and make yourself useful."

"But Uncle,"

"Go now, honestly I don't know why a let your mother talk me into letting you work here."

Kolos didn't like this fellow one bit, time to turn up the heat. "**_Hello young one_**," he said in Parseltongue. "**_How have you been treated?_**" he continued to the yearling.

Both the uncle and nephew actually wet themselves when they heard this, the Uncle more so.

"**_The young one hasss treated me well, but the old one issss very mean, I would like to bite him._**" The snake replied.

The two just stood there watching the exchange between Kolos and the snake.

"**_Would you like to be my familiar? I would not let anyone harm you, but I would ask for a favor, I have need of a small quantity of your venom, and I need you to give it willingly._**" Kolos stated to the snake plainly.

The snake thought for a moment. "**_I senssse you have a noble heart, I will be loyal to you._**"

Kolos smiled to himself as he turned to the Uncle, "He has accepted my offer to be my familiar, he has also said you have mistreated him. For this I must punish you. It is wrong to hurt those under your supposed care."

The Uncle just gulped and stood there, waiting. Harry just stood there as well. After about 15 seconds of silence the Uncle quickly whipped out his wand, but Kolos' reflexes were faster.

"**Expelliarmus**." Harry caught the wand and handed to the nephew. "He also said that you were kind to him. From what I can see, you have also suffered at the hands of your uncle, yes?

The boy just nodded. "Then what shall I do with him? The snake would like to bite him, but seeing as that would most likely result in his death, I won't allow it. I do have a better idea." Kolos turned to the quivering Uncle, "You are no longer owner of this shop, sign it over to your nephew right now, or **I WILL MAKE YOU**." Kolos said with flaming blue eyes that showed within the shadows of his hood.

The quivering Uncle wet himself again as he retrieved the documents from his safe and signed them over to his nephew who, although confused, signed in acceptance.

"There needs to be a witness." the nephew said.

So much for a low profile Harry thought. "If there must, I will sign." Harry picked up the quill and signed his new name. **_LORD KOLOS_**

After he put the Uncles wand in the safe and had the nephew change the magickal lock, he paid the young man for the snake and left, the snake curled around his neck hidden under his robes, asleep.

Knowing there would probably be no fooling Olivander he became Harry once again in the shadows between the two Alleys and walked up the street to the wand shoppe.

He had to be very careful, this would be a touchy situation at best. He went into the shoppe and waited at the counter for Olivander.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Mr. Potter. They didn't break your wand after all did they?" Olivander said coming round the corner of one of the many shelves of wands.

"No I've just been doing some thinking." He had to play this just right, Olivander was too bloody observant of everything. "After the standoff in my fight with moldy wort, two years ago, I realised that it might be best to get another wand. Don't get me wrong, the two wands standoff actually saved my life, but I think maybe that was its purpose, and with him gaining so much power these days, and the prophecy and all, I need a more powerful wand. At the very least in couldn't hurt to check and see if another wand might choose me."

"Know about the prophecy do you? Yes well not many wizard's are about more than one wand. In fact it would be odd indeed if one were to choose you while the other was still intact, not unheard of, though." With that he began bringing out boxes to try.

At first he was just like that first time, getting more excited after each wand. But then his excitement began to diminish. After about 50 boxes of the 1000's in the shoppe, he just seemed to give up. "I'm sorry Harry, but it doesn't seem to be in the cards. It would take forever to go through all of these boxes."

"May I have a try?" Harry said as he closed his eyes and extended his magick all around him. He could see the magick around him with his eyes closed. Everything looked gray in contrast to the darkness of his closed eyes. He 'looked' around and saw a green speck amidst the gray.

"I see it, it glows green among the gray of the rest." Harry opened his eyes. "It's on the back shelf four shelves up the third one in."

Harry couldn't read Olivanders expression, but he himself smiled as he said "I betcha its yew, 13 and a half inches isn't it."

Olivander then smiled at that. "Yes it is Mr. Potter." he said as he brought the box over.

"I remember thats what you-know-who used and since I was marked as his equal according to the prophecy, it only made sense." Harry said as he accepted the wand handed to him.

The entire room glowed gold and a rainbow of different colored sparks came from the wand as Harry waved it through the air.

"I think I just might be able to defeat the dork lord with this one." Harry smiled his charming self.

"I think you just might." Olivander said. "The core of this wand is dragon heartstring. The same dragon that you faced your fourth year. I said it once and I'll say it again. We can expect great things from you Harry James Potter. It is truly a pleasure for me to know you." He shook a blushing Harry's hand. Harry paid Mr. Olivander and left.

Harry quickly went back to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room for the night. Room eleven, go figure. Once in his room he locked the door and made sure Tom knew he was not to be disturbed. He enlarged his trunk and went down to the potions lab.

He took out his old wand and looked at it. This was going to hurt. "We've had some good times old friend," Harry spoke to the wand and it began to get warm, not burning just friendly, "You've saved my life more than once, and I need you to save it once more, to save everyone from Tom Riddle. Please forgive me, but I need the phoenix feather."

The wand glowed gold then blinding white and then split lengthwise into two equal pieces, revealing the feather.

"Thanks old friend." Harry said as he carefully placed the two pieces in a box and sealed it with a special charm, then shrank it and placed it in his pocket. He would carry it always.

Following the instructions for the potion very carefully, which was easy as they weren't too difficult, even Neville could mix this one properly. first use exactly half of the unicorn blood, add the half ounce of venom that Harry's new snake, he would have to ask him his name soon, offered willingly. Then add the rest of the unicorn blood and stir four times clockwise, add the phoenix feather, and stir four times counterclockwise.

The potion then turned colors slowly, White, then gray, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, violet, and finally black as pitch. Exactly as the book said it would if done correctly.

"Bottoms up." Harry said to himself and downed it in one gulp as per the instructions. "Uhhkkk, black licorice." Harry made a face. The book also said that Harry should feel a tingling all over his body for about 30 seconds, after which he would be impervious to all malicious spells, hexes, charms and curses. Healing spells and such would still work. It was also permanent.

The tingling was a little more intense than the book described, In fact, it brought Harry to his knees, but after 30 seconds, the feeling was gone.

"Woah, that was intense." Harry said to himself. It was still early, so he grabbed the spell book to see how to get by the ministry's detectors. Wouldn't want any interference when he tested his new ability.

He found the section on ministry enchantments. The pages were set to automatically update when any changes to the wards and detectors were made. Harry could see why these kinds of books were frowned upon. As it was the ministry hadn't updated themselves in several years. Harry ready all of the updates and how to get around them. It was really easy, but needed intense concentration. The kind Harry had been practising with since the end of term. That reminded Harry that he needed to reschedule his private lessons with Snape to be sure he was successful. For a change he was looking forward to it, as he had a few surprises for old snivellus.

Now to test it. He looked out the window onto Diagon Alley trying to think of how to test it when the perfect pigeon showed up. Malfoy was down it the Alley saying goodbye to his father. "Excellent." Harry said to himself in his best Mr. Burns from the simpsons voice, and went out to meet his new servant.

Malfoy began walking toward Knockturn Alley. Harry followed but stayed out of sight. When they were safely within the shadows of the Alley, Harry made himself known. "Hey, ferretface." Harry called out.

"What the?...Potter? What are you doing here? You wouldn't want Dumbledore's favourite boy to be found here." Malfoy said, caught of guard.

"Fuck him... and you." Harry stated plainly, using a little of his other voice causing Malfoy to lose his cool slightly.

"Er, what's got into you Potter? Such language. Nice beard by the way, looking more like a ferret yourself." Malfoy was trying to get his cool back.

"What's got into me you say? Why don't you find out." he said drawing his new wand.

"**Stupefy**." Malfoy said as he quickly drew his wand.

The spell hit Harry right in the chest and was absorbed into his body. Harry felt a rush of power as it happened. Malfoy's wand got a little warm as well causing him to drop hit.

"Wand a little warm, Malfoy?" Harry said lowering his wand. "Go ahead ferret, try again."

A shocked and angry Malfoy picked up his wand and tried again. "**Tarentallegra**."

Harry felt another rush as the spell hit him and was absorbed, Malfoy's wand got warm again causing him to drop it yet again.

Harry began chuckling at Malfoy, then he stopped abruptly and muttered, "**Expelliarmus**."

Malfoy's wand wasn't really thrown into the air for Harry to catch, it was more like the wand flew to him. Harry liked this. Harry began walking toward Malfoy who got scared and tried to run but Harry was already close and grabbed him by the arm and threw him into a shadow filled alley where he could properly scare the shite out of him.

"What has come over you Harry, I've never seen you this way." Malfoy said hoping using his first name would calm him down, rivalry and hatred was one thing, but this was too much.

"It seems that the deatheaters have taken the one person I could call family away from me, and they are going to pay. Starting with you." Harry looked around and saw a rat that looked very much like wormtail. "See that rat over there? The one that looks like Ron's old rat? You know, the motherfucker that betrayed my parents?"

Then as Malfoy watched Harry shielded them from the ministry's prying eyes and pointed his wand at the rat. "**Avada Kadavra**." The rat was instantly dead.

Harry then quickly transfigured the rat into a mound of dirt so as not to be found. then turn to a very stunned and frightened Malfoy. Harry grabbed him by the throat with one hand while he pointed his wand right between Malfoy's wide eyes.

Then the magick he had done all in one smooth motion caught up with him and he shivered, then smiled. Malfoy just stared at Harry with his mouth open as Harry spoke. "I now can see why Doltemort likes using that spell. You wouldn't believe it Malfoy, it basically sucks the life energy out of a thing, leaving the soul without a connection to the body. They have no choice but to die. The energy of a living thing is very, very, sweet."

Harry still had his hand around Malfoy's throat. Harry looked at Malfoy, and nearly started laughing at the expression on his face. When he looked down to see the front of Malfoy's trousers all wet he did start laughing. He was laughing so hard he had to let go of Malfoy as he doubled over and actually fell to the ground.

After a few minutes of Harry's laughing, Malfoy finally started to move which caused Harry to regain his composure quickly and he stood up and blocked Malfoy's way. He knew if he tried the wand again, he'd be laughing again, so he decided to use physical force.

"Not so fast Malfoy" Harry said grabbing Malfoy's arm with an iron like quidditch grip.

A very small and quiet "erp" escaped Malfoy's lips, and then a louder "Owww"

"I'm going to give you an offer dipshit." Harry said as he relaxed his grip only a little.

Malfoy had tears beginning to form in his eyes and he sounded more like Neville when he said, "What?"

"Well, let me lay it out for you," He began as he checked to make sure no one was listening. Just to be safe, he pulled them further into the shadows and cast a silencing charm around them. "I am going to kill and torture the deatheaters and moldymort. I think it would be useful in you joining the winning side."

Seeing that he was in no immediate threat for the moment he was able to find his voice. "Why should I join Bumbling bee and the Ministry's fools? They can't beat the Dark Lord."

"I swear, you're as dense as my cousin, I DID NOT say to join them, I said the winning side, meaning me. The ministry's dipshit plus Dumbledore's interference got Sirius killed. They are all going to pay. Including your father. He's dead already he just doesn't know it. Join me now and prove your usefulness, and I might just let him live as a servant to me. Otherwise, I kill him first, and rather than obliviate your memory of this conversation, I'll just use the imperious on you, and make you the servant."

Malfoy couldn't think, too much information, how could he possibly make a choice like this? Harry saw the war going on in Malfoy's head. Malfoy could be more useful as a spy, so he pulled the war in his favor.

"Look, Draco, I can't be hurt by spells remember? I used the same spell as the Dork Lord, but mine worked better than his because the ingredients required blood freely given by a unicorn. Thats not something he would be able to do, but yours truly had no problem, I am the boy-who-lived after all. Voldemort can't hurt me anymore. I will win, the prophecy said one of us would kill the other, and right now I am already more powerful than him and have bested him every time we have faced each other. So it really should be an easy decision, join the winning side. To blazes with the blasted house rivalry and shit. There's more at stake right now. And to let you in on a little secret, the sorting hat was gonna put me in slytherin. Ron's interference is what changed that. He said only dark wizards came out of slytherin and I was afraid. I'm not afraid anymore, but don't say anything bad about Ron though, he still is my best friend and is more loyal than your cronies."

Harry gave a quick wave of his hand and Malfoy's pants were dry. Then he offered his hand, "What do you say, Draco?"

Draco just looked down at his pants, then to Harry's hand. After a moment he slowly nodded and took Harry's hand in an uneasy alliance.


	4. Dirty Harry

_Thanks for the reviews. This chapter took a lot out of me and I still not really happy with it, but anyway, let me know what you think. Go to my homepage for photos and artwork associated with my stories. On to the story._

**"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain And Revenge"**

**Chapter 4, "Dirty Harry"**

Malfoy was in a slight daze as he was led back to Harry's room, not being seen by anyone of importance. Tom kept watch as they went up to room eleven.

Harry did a quick Legilimence check to see if Malfoy could handle the blood oath. Harry was a little unsettled by what he found. Draco had been abused by his father. The cruciatus curse had been used when Draco hadn't been the proper little slitherin. Draco had been conditioned to be the person that he is. That could change to a degree. Draco was willing at the deepest core of his mind and being. The blood oath would work. Harry led him down to the potions lab and told him what to do. Draco tried to be reluctant, but the buried pain of how he was raised won out. Harry now had another follower for his cause.

"Draco, you will be civil at school. You will come up with a convincing story to your change of heart before start of term." Harry told him, he didn't need anymore stories to come up with. After studying the rare books, Harry knew what needed to be done and would gladly do it.

He rolled up Draco's left sleeve, and as Draco looked on, Harry waved his hand over the forearm of his previous enemy, leaving a tattoo of a lighting bolt identical to his scar. Harry had combined what Hermione had done with the coins for the DA with what he had learned about what Voldemort had done to his followers. It was much easier for Harry than Voldemort. Harry's new follower had chosen it through the blood oath, where as Voldemort had more or less forced it upon his followers.

Draco actually felt a lot better when it was over. He no longer feared his father as much, or Voldemort for that matter. He no longer needed to be the perfect slytherin. He only had to serve the one that he once had been too afraid to call friend after that day on the train when Harry rejected him. The relief was so liberating he was overcome in servitude to his new master and bowed on one knee. With tears running down his face he proclaimed "I am yours to command my lord, the dark lord will fall by your hand. My father will pay for his atrocities."

"Rise my new friend, there is work to be done." Harry said taking control. "The wizarding world needs to be led from this darkness, but I will need funds and more resources before I can fight him. He is forcing people to be his followers too quickly. We must prepare."

"Yes my lord, what shall we do?" Draco said as he stood up.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with Tom the barkeep, but for now we shall return to Privet drive. The blood oath is easier for the muggles, and I need my Aunt and Uncle to be unswerving in their loyalty." Harry said as he continued to work and rework his plan in his head.

"They will turn or die, my lord." Draco responded.

"Yes, but that will most likely not be necessary, the newness of the oath should ware off soon and you should be more like your old self, to a point. Any way, I have an Idea for my family." Harry and Draco made their preparations and returned to Privet Drive together in a muggle taxi.

Back at the Dursleys, Harry took a quick peak in the window, they were all in different rooms. This should be a piece of cake. Draco waited outside for Harry's mental signal as he went into the living room where Vernon was watching TV.

"The war has taken a turn for the better Vernon. I should be outa your hair soon." Harry said as he offered his hand with another fifty in it.

"Keep this up and I might start respecting you, Harry." Vernon said as he accepted Harry's hand along with the fifty pound note.

That was all that Harry needed. The blood oath for muggles was very easy. All Harry had to do was prick Vernon with his blood during a time when Vernon was in an accepting mood of Harry. Vernon barely felt the sharp ring filled with Harry's blood as they shook hands. Harry felt the connection almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really don't know why I treated you so poorly over the years." Vernon said as the spell took effect. "You didn't ask to be an orphan, I think I will do better in the future, that's weird, for a moment I almost called you Lord Harry, isn't that a hoot? Well just let me know if you need anything milord.." Vernon looked as if he didn't know what to do..

"Good, continue what you were doing and only act civil toward me, I don't need a yes man." One down and two to go Harry thought as Vernon returned his attention to the television and he made his way to the kitchen.

Harry purposefully brought up as many painful memories of Sirius and his parents as possible. As he sat down at the table he pulled out a picture from his robe of his parents and Sirius. It was a wedding picture, Sirius was best man. The images were all moving and waving at him. Bringing the tears wasn't an act, Harry was really beginning to feel down as he watched them.

Petunia had been preparing lunch for the family and hadn't heard Harry come in. She jumped a bit at a sniffle behind her and turned to find an upset Harry at the table. "What's the matter with you?" she asked in an almost concerned tone and walked over to him.

"Just thinking about my parents and godfather. He was killed this past year by one of Voldemort's followers. I saw it happen." Harry sniffled again.

Petunia looked down at the photo of her sister and her new husband. "Is that your godfather?" She asked as a lump caught in her throat seeing her sister waving at her. The happiness visibly overflowing from her marriage to James Potter.

"Yeah, thats him, he was my father's best friend and his best man. I really miss him." Harry said as he looked up at Petunia, silent tears running down his face as Harry let the pain of his loss out in the open.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I kinda of miss my sister too." She said as she took Harry in the first ever hug he could remember.

It startled him enough to come out of his pain to do what he had to do. Funny though, the hug did actually make him feel better as well, but he had a job to do and hugged back bringing the hand with the ring firmly onto her back.

She jumped a little at the prick. "What was that?" she said as the connection between her and Harry grew.

"I don't know, I think maybe you and I can finally have a connection through all the rubbish we've been through. Do you think?"

"Yes Harry, I think you're right" She said as she finally had a respect for Harry that she thought came from what just happened, thinking no more of the prick she had felt.

"I guess you better get back to making lunch, no need for us to continue to wallow in the past." Harry said, subtly giving her instructions. Vernon was weak minded and took to it quickly, he didn't want to push it with Petunia until he could be sure it was at full effect.

"Right you are Harry, I really am sorry though." She said as she turned back to making lunch.

"Thanks." Harry said and went to find Dudley.

'This should be the easiest.' Harry thought as he went up stairs. He checked the ring and it had enough of his blood left in it for one more person. Harry went to his room first and found the completed robes. They were absolutely perfect. How about that? Harry taking over the house had helped Dudley to find his calling.

Harry went to Dudley's room to find him playing a video game. "Here's your twenty, the robes are great." Harry said as he offered the twenty.

Dudley looked up and quickly snatched the twenty out of Harry's hand. "Got anymore you need? It's actually kinda fun."

Oh yeah, Harry thought, another pigeon. "Absolutely, Dudley, with this kind of money I'll need a personal tailor, you want the job? It pays pretty well cuz." Harry offered his hand.

Dudley jumped up. "You betcha cuz, I'll take any money ya got." and took Harry's hand to seal the deal...as well as the blood oath.

"I left some various colors of material in my room as well as some coloured pencils and paper. I would like you to come up with some new dress and formal robes for me as well as a friend of mine from school." Harry said as he sent a thought out to Draco to tell him it was time to come in.

Weak minded Dudley just said "Yes milord." and led Harry back to his room.

Dudley had a tape measure in hand just as Draco came into the room. Dudley quickly measured him and then shooed them out as he had lots of work to do for his master.

"I thought you said these muggles were very mean to you? They paid me no attention when I came in, and now your cousin apparently is your seamstress. The blood oath did all this?" A slightly confused and fearful Draco said.

"Oh they used to be, but the muggle version of the blood oath is a little more intense." Harry replied. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna make you that much of a servant, well I am, but not in such a humiliating manner. We must appear to have made an uneasy friendship. At least for the time being."

"That's good, I know you could force me, but I think if I had to do anymore than that, blood oath or no, I would throw up." Draco said as the initial shock of the oath seemed to be wearing off and some of his old self showed through.

"Oh, you don't have to say milord and such around others." Harry said when he saw a pained look on Draco's face.

"Thanks, I was getting tired of doing that. I guess the oath is stabilizing, because I feel loyal to you, but I still feel some of the old me." a relieved Draco said.

"You say milord only when we're alone." Harry then replied.

Draco got annoyed at that. "Yes milord." He said without a choice in the matter.

Harry smiled. "Just kidding, would you like to see a bit of the muggle world? I think you might need to learn how to function there as well." Harry said as they went back into Harry's room to get some jeans and tshirts for both of them. Harry's new muggle clothes actually fit Draco pretty well. Harry gave a shirt with a green dragon on it to Draco, and grabbed one with the 'Punisher' skull on it for himself.

"So, this is what muggles wear? Not bad at all, a little more relaxing than the robes my father made me wear all of the time." Draco said as they got dressed.

"**_I'm sorry Gabe, But you need to stay here_**." Harry said as he set the snake onto his bed.

"**_Gabe?_**" asked the snake.

"**_Well I didn't know what to call you, Gabe would be short for gaboon._**" Harry replied.

"**_I like it master, but your potion only protects you from spells, not muggles. I wish to come with to protect you._**"

"**_I appreciate the thought, but muggles wouldn't take kindly to a viper out in public. It would raise too many eyebrows. Thanks anyway._**" Harry said, "**_Oh, watch after this family, they have no protection_**."

"**_As you wish, master_**." the snake replied as it curled up and went to sleep on the bed.

Harry had noticed that Dudley had been watching them get dressed the whole time. "Back to work poofter, and in case you were wondering, the snake will watch after you guys, and his name is Gabe, you will be kind to him." Harry said as he and Draco exited the room.

"Yes milord." Dudley said as he quickly returned to making designs for the clothing.

They took a muggle bus to the local retail district. Harry showed Draco around and taught him all about the muggle customs and how they went about without the use of magick. Draco was a little amazed at the ingenuity of muggles, and actually had a new found respect for them.

Harry had been thinking about how to get around Voldemort's protection potion, and realised that a muggle weapon, a gun, should do the trick. At least it should slow him down. But getting a gun while still underage might be a problem. He didn't really want any more muggle servants right now, so he decided he would use a memory charm on whomever was at the gun shop.

They found a little out of the way gun shop that was empty except for a lone clerk. Perfect.

"May I help you young men?" the clerk asked as Harry began checking out the various pistols behind the counter.

"What's your most powerful handgun?" Harry asked as Draco just watched, a little eager to learn about muggle weaponry.

"That would be a 44 magnum. We have two, one in chrome, the other in gun metal blue, but aren't you a little young to be buying guns." The man sneered.

"Are you the owner?" Harry said forcefully taking control of the situation.

"Yes, whats it to ya? You tryin to be the punisher like your shirt?" The man said condescendingly.

"Well, I'll pay double if you will keep it quiet, maybe lose the record of the gun ever existing." Harry stated as he pulled out a large roll of cash.

"Yes, well, maybe we can talk a little business, young man. But what makes you think I don't have a loaded gun back here that I would use to simply take your money?"

"Because you are a businessman, and such an action would eliminate any future business between us." Harry shot back quickly. "I have more money than this, and I might need to do business in the future."

"Very astute of you boy, alright then, which do you want? It will cost you triple though." The owner said, getting greedy. "I'm the one that would be taking the risk of losing the paperwork."

Harry then smiled, triple was nothing to him, especially since he would obliviate the mans memory, but only enough so he couldn't identify Harry. If he gets caught, it'll be on him. "The gun metal blue." He said as he pulled off bills from the roll.

He picked up a holster, a case, and one box of ammunition as well. As he was leaving he turned back to the owner wand in hand. "Oh, I almost forgot, **Obliviate.**" Harry removed his and Draco's face and age from the man's memory and continued on their way.

Outside the shop Harry asked Draco, "Do you know how to apparate without getting splinched?"

"Yeah sure, Harry, but I can't get around the ministry's detectors, father wouldn't show me, said I would have to wait until I was of age."

"Well let's have lunch while you tell me how, and then I'll tell you how to get around the ministry's bullshite."

They discussed apparition and magickal detection while they ate lunch at a food court. Blending into the crowd, Harry didn't detect a pair of magickal eyes hidden in some bushes that had found him again after the unicorn. "What is you up to Harry Potter." the silent observer thought to himself before disappearing.

After lunch they went to a spot in the shadows, and when they were sure they wouldn't be noticed by muggles, they shielded themselves from the ministry's prying eyes and apparated back to Harry's bedroom.

"Damn that's so easy." Harry said as a startled Dudley jumped up at the intrusion.

"Yeah, and I can't believe how easy it was to hide it from the ministry." Draco agreed.

After calming down a bit, Dudley spoke. "Er, milord, i have some designs for you to see." and Dudley showed them his drawings, which were quite good.

"Wow, Dud, these are awesome, a few of these could even be worn around muggles too." Harry exclaimed while patting him on the back.

"Yeah, they look much better than the ones father got me. You could rival Madame Malkins Robes easily." Malfoy said as he looked through the drawings.

This gave Harry an idea. "Dude, I'm gonna set you up a little shop if you don't mind. But I want fifty percent of the profits." Harry's head began to hurt as he thought about the complexity his money situation was about to become. "Right now, take your father's credit card and go to the fabric store and make several of these in varying colors for both myself and Draco. The ones we don't want will go on display at the new shop when its set up."

"Really? I get a place of my own? Awesome. Thank you so much my lord." Dudley was ecstatic. He had forgotten his past life completely.

As Draco and Dudley looked on, Harry shielded them and levitated the sowing table, machine and chair into Dudley's room. Then he transfigured the chair to be a lot wider and more comfortable for Dudley's wide bottom. "There ya go Dud, have fun."

Harry then sent a thought of compliance at his Uncle as Dudley went down to get him to go for more supplies.

Harry then took Draco down to the potions lab in his trunk and they began adding various magick to his gun. First they added a replenishment charm to the bullets so that when the gun is loaded, it stays that way no matter how many times it is fired until the bullets are physically removed from the gun. They also added an accuracy charm so that Harry will always hit the target he is aiming for.

Then they transfigured the barrel to leave a very significant mark on the bullet as its fired, combined with a charm to leave no mark on the bullet at all when Harry chooses. They also added a charm so that muggle gun detection technology would not work.

After the gun was ready to go, they charmed the holster so it was not visible at all under Harry's clothing. Harry was now all set for when he got his first job request. Good thing too as his cash on hand was getting low.

Harry checked the special email account he had set up and there was a message waiting only a few minutes old. As his net connection was magickally untraceable, Harry just opened the mail and read where he was to meet the owner of his first contract.

Southern Florida was the location. One hour from now was the time. Harry and Draco had a quick lunch and used a special glamour to change their face to one that was easily forgotten.

At the appointed time Harry and Draco apparated to south Florida. The long distance drained them a little, but they recovered quickly. Shortly they met with a small drug lord that was looking to take out a large one. Harry recognised the names and faces of those he met with as well as the picture of the intended victim from the government sites he had hacked into.

Muggles were so easy to play. This small fish would never be able to run the large enterprise of his competitor. The entire operation would likely fall apart once it was taken over by this idiot. Harry used his legilimence ability and scanned everyone to be sure of no wizard involvement as well as to be sure he wouldn't be tricked or taken advantage of.

"Five million in unmarked bills is my price." Harry said in his menacing voice, with Draco standing just to his left behind him.

"A little high, don't you think?" came the reply of the little fish trying to play big fish.

"Not considering who." Harry was getting into this, he watched too much tv.

"Fine, half now, half when the jobs done." Harry could tell this guy wasn't lying. Excellent.

"Any particular method you would like me to use?" Harry asked, unafraid of these muggles.

"Bullets are fine. The target will be returning on his yacht in a half hour. Dock 11."

The man snapped his fingers and a gentleman got out of a limousine with a briefcase. He opened it and showed Harry the contents, who nodded. The man then closed the briefcase and handed it to Draco. Harry scanned their minds once again, and to his delight, there were no double crosses planned. Although one of his men was an FBI agent and was going to arrest them all once the hit was complete and the last of the money was handed over. Harry searched deeper in his mind and the bills were definitely unmarked. Excellent again.

Harry and Draco went to Dock 11 to wait in the shadows. Harry noticed that they weren't followed by any government agents, only one of the goons to make sure he did the job.

When the yacht arrived, Harry quickly scanned everyone. There was another FBI agent on board, and he was going to let the assassination take place. Get the biggest drug lord out of the way without doing any of the work.

This was fine by Harry, he would kill the drug lord and any of his goons who got in the way, and leave the agent alone. From the shadows Harry's enhanced vision easily picked out the head guy as he was walking on the main deck.

With only one shot they shouldn't be able to tell where it came from and Harry would only need one shot.

"Shield from the American magick detectors is up, you ready to apparate to that shadowy area I pointed out back down the street?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, can you handle this? Murder I mean." Draco asked unsure of this new Harry.

"These kinda guys are no different than Voldemort in their aspirations, just their methods." Harry responded with a hint of darkness behind his eyes.

Harry then silently raised his gun and fired. The moment the unmarked bullet left the gun Harry and Draco apparated to the shadows two blocks away. Harry put his gun away and they began the walk back to where they would get the rest of the money. Harry could still sense no betrayal toward himself or Draco.

The goon that had followed them there came running up, out of breath. "How.. did...you...guys...get...away...so...fast?"

"Part of the job." Harry said. "You got the rest of my money?"

"It will be there when we get back, I promise you." He said noticing the angered look on Harry's glamoured face.

When they got back, the goon gave his report and the new bigheadboy on the block was very happy. He gladly paid Harry the remainder owed him.

Harry kept his eyes and mind on the FBI agent as Draco was handed the other briefcase. Harry knew it was going to go down as soon as the case was in Draco's hands. Time seemed to slow down for Harry as the agent pulled out his badge and gun and called out "FBI, you're under arrest." just as the place was surrounded by FBI agents. The moment Draco had gotten the second briefcase filled with money, Harry had yelled out "Seeya" and pushed Draco and himself out of site behind some large boxes, threw up the shield and apparated them both to Knockturn Alley.

The moment they got back the glamour went down and they pulled on Harry's special robes but they left the hoods down. It was morning thanks to the time differential, so they went straight away to Gringott's for Harry to deposit the money. The good thing about goblins, is they really don't care where money comes from, in fact a few of the goblins were quite good at hiding the source of any money from the muggle world.

Harry had no trouble depositing his new American muggle money into several investment accounts. Harry also discussed setting up his new business for Dudley and added business and account management to his basic account, but since he was still underage though, he couldn't do anything with the funds from his inheritance in the way of changing the very conservative investments set when his parents died.

Harry and Draco were very tired after all of this. "I have to go get some info from Tom, then shall we go back to my aunt and uncle's place and catch a nap?" Harry said to Draco when they left the bank.

"Yeah, I guess I can't really go back home now. My father would use the cruciatus curse on me for being gone this long. Thing is Harry, you would feel it too because of the oath."

"Well I was hoping you would be a spy for MY side. I can take the curse, I have before. But they would probably find out about the oath no matter what story you gave them." Harry stated plainly.

"Yeah you're right Harry, I don't know what to do. Stupid gryffindork, milord, you got me into this mess."

"Would your mother disown you for joining my side, or for appearance sake Dumbledore's side if your father wasn't there?"

"Probably not, why?"

"Well, I do still need to kill him. You can stay with me until then."

"Harry, I thought you were gonna let him live, please, he's just a little confused. Make him take the blood oath, he could help in the fight."

Harry thought over Draco's request.

"Please Harry," Draco begged, "You know what its like to lose someone. Don't kill him."

"Alright," Harry said finally. "You can sleep in the guest room. Once we've rested, we will go make him a spy for the right side, MY side."

The information Tom's friend provided was very useful. It seemed that wormtail would be spending the next few days at Malfoy Manner. Malfoy senior and Pettigrew all at once. Things were still going in Harry's favor, but perhaps not for long.

They made their way to the shadows of Knockturn Alley, put up the shield and apparated back to Privet Drive for a long rest. Problem was, a very familiar stranger was waiting for them when they got back.

"It's about time Harry Potter showed up, You has some explaining to do." said the stranger to a very shocked Harry.


	5. The Marauders: TNG

_Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I tried to satisfy some of my problems with Dumbledore in this one. Please review, thanks._

**"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 5 "The Marauders: TNG"**

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked a little surprised to see the house elf.

"I is here cause I is seeing you get the unicorn blood, and talking to that bad boy of my old master. I is thinking you is up to dark magick. I is thinking maybe to save you again." Dobby said in a very stern voice, unlike his usual, apologetic one.

"Dobby I'm not turning bad. I'm fulfilling a prophecy," Harry responded as Hedwig flew in to observe the goings on. "I know what has to be done now. I realise that Fudge and Dumbledore are making a mess of things. I'm doing what it was that you tried to save me for in my second year. Remember? I'm suppose to do great things. Right now is the time. If I don't fight fire with fire, more innocent people will be hurt or killed. Understand?"

"Maybe, but why is you using dark magick? Can't you just use good ways?" Dobby said pleadingly.

"That's how Dumbledore tried first time around and it didn't work. People died. My parents died. All because he was too high and mighty to use so called dark magick. Listen carefully Dobby, there isn't light or dark magick, there is only the intent of the user. Ole Moldy Wort used the power for its own sake, I'm using it to stop him from hurting and killing innocent people. Right now dipshit is getting more followers even faster than before. We don't have time to wait for Dumbledore and that idiot to stop bickering so something can be done. The prophecy said I would be the one to kill him. I've got to fight back for once in my life. Just not like last year. Last year I was a fool and combined with the order's and the ministry's mistakes, it got Sirius killed, or worse. I won't let it happen again. This time I'm getting prepared. The potion I made with the unicorn blood ensures that I can't be harmed by the deatheater's magick. Now do you understand? Please understand, please. Cause I'm still gonna need help to do this." Then Harry turned to Hedwig who had been listening and studying intently. "You understand don't you Hedwig?" Harry almost pleaded.

Hedwig immediately flew to his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. "See, Hedwig understands, and she's the smartest owl I've ever seen. Smarter than most humans too."

Dobby finally nodded his acceptance. "How can I helps the cause, master Harry?"

"Well, I could use a house elf or two around here, and at Grimmauld place, once the ministry releases it to me," Harry said, quickly composing himself to business. "I know you probably don't want to be bound, but I imagine that Winky might need it to be happy."

"Master would do that for Winky?" Dobby said returning to his normal self now that the question of Harry's darkness was answered. "Even with what Miss Granger is doing?"

"Yes, I would, I finally understand. Together, I think we can make Hermione understand as well. Now, if you could pop out and get Winky?"

"Yes sir Master Harry." Dobby vanished and shortly was back with a very bad looking Winky.

"Did you tell her? She doesn't look well at all," Harry said in a worried voice.

"I told her and the other house elves, and, er," Dobby stuttered.

"What is is it, Dobby?"

"They tells me to thank you for helping Winky like this. Thats never happened before. House elves thanking masters. I always knew you was important master Harry." Dobby smiled at Harry.

Harry then got on one knee and with a finger under Winky's chin raised her blank gaze to his. "I need you to be my house elf, Winky, and I have no desire to know your old master's secrets. They can stay buried with him."

Winky just blinked at Harry, then for the first time since Crouch gave her clothes, she actually appeared to have hope in her eyes for the future, for her new master.

After Harry did the bonding ritual with Winky, she was noticeably happy. Harry sent her to help Petunia around the house. Harry was feeling a little better himself. There were to be feasts comparable to Hogwarts on Privet Drive, with Harry getting his share. Will wonders ever cease?

After a short nap, Harry decided to take Draco into town again to relax a little and come up with a plan for raiding Malfoy Manor. Oddly, Draco was really getting into acting like a muggle. It seemed as if he was free from a burden of some sort. They were having lunch at a small food court when from behind them came the startled voice of a familiar teenage girl.

"I don't fucking believe it."

A startled Harry quickly turned to the direction of the sound. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry said ignoring her expletive.

"Better question, what are you doing with HIM?" she said, the stunned look still on her face.

"Hermione, I know I can trust you, so please sit down and join us, Its come time for the prophecy to be fulfilled." Harry then proceeded to tell her everything. "Please open your mind, I..." Harry started after his speech, but Hermione cut him off.

"I am opening my mind, Harry, and I agree with you. I'll even join the blood oath. But Harry, I worry you might become to dark, I hope I can keep you at least a little grounded."

"Thanks, Hermione," a surprised Harry said as he hugged Her.

Taking control of the planning like always, Hermione said, "Well, first you need to really check the level of your occlumency and legilimency. We should contact Snape immediately to see if you can gain an audience with his highness. Then we need to gather at least some of the DA together, the coins won't work at this distance, plus we don't have the Room of requirement right now. Once together, we can come up with a plan to capture Pettigrew and possibly convert Lucius."

"Thats one of the reason's I love you Hermy, you always can plan things so quickly. Wormymort doesn't stand a chance," Harry said with a wide grin.

Hermione blushed a little at that. "Yeah, well, okay. Er, do we want to keep the name Dumbledore's Army? I mean it really should be Harry's Army or something. We will most likely be breaking even Dumbledore's rules, or I should say more of his rules." Hermione smiled a little on that last part.

"Well, I was thinking of reviving the Marauders, in honor of Sirius and my dad," Harry said with slightly moist eyes at the thought of his dad and godfather. Then Harry got that cold look in his eyes again. "Pettigrew will pay for what he's done. I let him live last time. Not again."

Hermione had a look of respect toward Harry mixed with the anger that she had over Pettigrew's continued betrayal and the loss of Sirius. She went and said goodbye to her parents who were shopping, explaining how things were about to hit the fan. She had to go, and reassured them that with Harry, she would be alright. He had matured a lot since the last time she had seen him, and anything they did from now on would be planned by her. Knowing how smart she was, they accepted this reluctantly and let her go. Still doubting if they would see their daughter again.

The three Marauders went back to Privet Drive and Harry performed the blood oath again. Hermione actually liked how the lightning shaped tattoo looked on her forearm. With her logical mind, the shock of the oath wore off quickly and she was adamant about not calling Harry, 'milord'. Harry was cool with this. He wanted to stay grounded and the 'milord' was a little much. He would get enough 'master' with Winky and Dobby to satiate that side of him.

While Hermione and Draco sent owls to several of the most reliable DA members and began planning a strategy for getting into Malfoy Manner, Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to use the fire to contact Snape.

Harry talked to Tom for a moment, then went to the fire. He threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and said, "Office of Severus Snape." Harry knew the Ministry's regulations would have caused Grimmauld Place to be vacated until Sirius was proved innocent, or sold off as Ministry property. When Harry stuck his head through the light green fire he found himself face to face with Snape.

"Potter? What's with the new look? Trying to look like something other than a spoiled kid?" Snape spat out, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Look Snivellus, I'm not here to trade insults. I've been practising my occlumency and would like to stop by to check my progress." Harry spat back without a hint of anger.

"So, it appears you have learned a bit of self control, all be it not much," Snape replied with a sneer.

"You wouldn't by chance be free right now would you? I would like to get any time with you over with. Especially now that I hear wally wort is gaining followers more quickly than last time," Harry said without emotion.

"And from where did you hear this?" Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

"My business. If you can get into my head maybe you'll find out," Harry replied with a sly smile.

"Fine, how soon can you get here?" a slightly angry Snape asked as he realised he couldn't get a true rise from this new Harry.

"About fifteen minutes." Harry replied knowing he could apparate to Hogsmeade and then make the walk in about ten minutes. Without even saying goodbye, Harry pulled his head out of the fire and went to the entrance to DIagon Alley to apparate. Once in Hogsmeade he began his walk to Hogwarts. Not wanting to be bothered by anyone he had his hood up with the Cholos persona, only taking it down once inside Hogwart's grounds.

Before going up to Snape's office, Harry quickly pulled out his pensieve and put a few thoughts in it that he doesn't want Snape to find out about. Once his pensieve was tucked safely back away, Harry continued on his way to the large oak front doors.

Harry began looking around the grounds using what he had gotten from the books from Knockturn Alley. The magick seems to ebb and flow around and through Hogwarts. His improving magickal ability combined with his new eyes allowed him to see the lines of magick all around when he concentrated hard enough. Harry looked around and was able to focus on a pattern of magick shaped like a net. Harry reached out with his thoughts and realised these are the wards that protect the school, but something about them didn't feel right.

As he went through the door Harry foumd the school to be a little spooky without any students. Harry began his descent into the dungeons when he realised what it was that wasn't right. It occurred to him how to aparate through the wards. This was bad. If Harry could figure it out, surely any number of dark wizards would be able to. He would have to talk to Dumbledore just as soon as he was finished with Snape.

As he walked through the potions classroom toward Snape's office, something felt a little weird. Surely they haven't figured anything out Harry thought to himself. Probably just being here during the summer is all.

The door opened just as Harry was about to knock. "Right on time, Potter, get in here and let's see if you truly have learned anything in the four weeks since school let out."

The old bowl pensieve was on Snape's desk, swirling with freshly removed thoughts. Harry refrained from smirking at the position Snape had put himself in.

"Sit, Potter."

Harry sat and they began. Snape was sneering at Harry, and he could feel the attempts to gain access to his mind. Harry just calmly smiled back in a condescending manner as he easily pushed Snape's attempts away.

Snape got a little angry when Harry yawned though his smile after about five minutes of his attempts to get into the boy's head. Snape gritted his teeth and pushed more forcefully.

Harry's smile got a little more devilish at this, and pushed right back into Snape's head. Harry didn't care to find anything, he just wanted Snape to feel him in every corner of his brain.

Which Snape did after only 30 seconds. "Get out of my head," Snape screamed and Harry let go. "How?" Snape whispered angrily as they locked eyes.

"Good afternoon Albus," Harry said without moving his gaze from Snape. He had felt the headmaster try to walk in using that nearly invisible way that he had. But it wouldn't work on Harry anymore.

"Good afternoon, Harry. It would seem you have been practising a lot over the last month." Dumbledore stated with little emotion.

Harry couldn't believe how blind he had been in the past. Dumbledore was clearly fishing for information. Perhaps he would give a nibble, perhaps even a bite. "Of course. After our little chat at the end of last term, combined with Sirius' death, I needed to focus on something. Now that you've given me the information I should have gotten in my first year, I can better prepare for the fight against Voldemort that, according to the prophecy, only I can win."

"Yes, thats all well and good my boy, but you must realise that some things can lead down the wrong road. Severus, is it as we feared?"

"Yes, sir. His skills have increased dramatically."

"Damn," Harry exclaimed, interrupting their exchange and bringing their gaze to him. Harry had been searching around his own mind and found a connection between himself and Dumbledore. It was a feeling that had been there since his first day at Hogwarts. He hadn't really thought about it. But now that his skills were strong, he could pinpoint what it was easily.

"So that's how you seem to always know what's going on," Harry said quickly pushing Dumbledore out of his mind with so much force that the old man staggered a little. "Where's the high and mighty Dumbledore that said he doesn't use legilimency on unwilling people. I trusted you. I can't believe you're willing to do that to students, and probably Fudge too, but not do what's really needed to stop the killing."

Standing up straight again, Dumbledore said, "We have to play this carefully Harry. I may have used a small bit on students, and yes indeed fudge, but it was for the betterment of the student body. Now if you would kindly cease whatever it is you are planning, we, that is the adults, can get back to the real war. I've allowed your adventures to go on to prepare you, but now that Voldemort is gaining followers faster than ever before, I need you to stop. That little stunt you pulled last term at the ministry was over the line. You and your friends are to only defend yourselves in an emergency. I don't want to have to save you again. I am sorry about Sirius, but he wouldn't stay put just like you. He was an acceptable loss. Right now people still need your name as the-boy-who-lived to believe in. If we must, we will detain you."

"Sirius was not an acceptable loss to me. I can't believe you played me this whole time. You confuse people into thinking that they must not do so called dark magick or they'll become dark. But all that does is get people killed. We should have killed that traitorous kreacher. Fudge is such an idiot you should have played him better. Sirius didn't even get a trial. Neither did Hagrid. You seem to let all your friends down when they need you the most. I once thought this was my home, but now I guess I have no home."

A shocked Hagrid and McGonagall had been listening outside the dungeon the whole time. They ran it at this point. "Harry, you do have a home here." McGonagall said before turning to Dumbledore. "We trusted you and you've been doing this to the students. I'm as outraged as Harry. You could have done so much more to protect people. I am disgusted."

When they came in they startled Harry, who out of instinct, drew his wand. "I don't know if I can believe you Professor," Harry said, his eyes getting moist. "I've been mistreated my whole life, and when I thought I had a home here, I got played Professor, and you," he said turning back to Dumbledore, "your holier than thou attitude got Sirius killed."

"It was his own fault for being as troublesome as you Potter," Snape said low, but everybody heard.

Harry then turned his wand on Snape, but Snape had his wand out the same time as Harry did. While Harry's had been pointed at the floor, Snape's had been pointed at Harry. This allowed Snape to cast his spell the moment Harry had turned toward him. As usual, Harry's body just absorbed the stupefy curse, energizing Harry, and making Snape's wand so hot that he dropped it.

"Last mistake you'll ever make snivellus," Harry said as he was about to curse Snape into oblivion.

"No Harry," Hagrid said. "Don't do it, please, Snape may deserve it, but, just please don't." Hagrid couldn't think of a good reason. Then he joked, "It'll be too much paperwork, and they would snap your wand."

"Fine," Harry said putting his wand away and turning toward Hagrid. Snape bent down and picked up his wand and pointed it at Harry again. Harry sensed this and just waved his hand behind him and Snape was thrown against the wall, knocked out cold.

It happened so fast Hagrid and McGonagall didn't even have time to warn Harry, not that he needed the warning. But Dumbledore was quick, and no warning could have been made of this, he snapped his fingers and Harry was surrounded and held in place by about a half dozen house elves.

"Let him go, Albus, what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall said as a speechless Hagrid looked on.

"It's for his own safety, Minerva. We will keep him protected at all costs. Until we find a way to defeat the dark lord he will remain under guard at all times."

"But what about the prophecy? You can't defeat him you old fool." Harry said, choosing to allow his anger to rise.

"Sometimes one can get around prophecies, Harry, you will be well cared for until we can find a way," Dumbledore said a little condescendingly.

"No matter how many lives are hurt, lost, or worse?" Harry responded calmly, his anger under control again.

"Well, there are always losses my boy," Dumbledore stated simply, in his old clueless fool sort of way.

"You mean like my parents? I bet you knew about Pettigrew, but decided to allow my parents to die, just to help that part of the prophecy along, and then let Sirius take the blame so I would be alone and out of your hair until you could train me up your way. I dare you to deny it. I double dare, no I Dumbledork dare you." Harry's anger was slowly rising with each word.

"Well, er, I," was all Dumbledore could say. He was caught. He just looked around lost.

McGonagall and Hagrid were so stunned they couldn't talk. They had fought side by side with this man in both wars, and his eccentricities they thought were just his genius finding a better way to fight. But they were just crazy ramblings of an old man. They looked each other in the eye and knew, that they would both help Harry anyway they could. The order of the phoenix would be no more there home than the muggle world. That is why they both, while a little shocked at what happened next, smiled when it did. For they knew that no matter the bunglings of Dumbledore and Fudge, that Harry would prevail against Tom Riddle.

"Why do you hold me? I got the thanks you sent by Dobby for helping Winky, but if I'm held like this I can't help her or anyone else anymore can I?" Harry said to the house elves in a calm voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We must obey our master, sorry Harry," one of the house elves said. But they weren't holding him very tightly, Harry could have easily got away, but he needed them to know just how powerful he was. That he would defeat Voldemort, and that any attempt at holding him would not work. So he went for the big exit.

"Its okay," Harry replied, "but I don't need you Dumbledore, and you can't keep me anywhere, too bad you can't seem to help, best if you sit in the sidelines while US adults get to work." With that Harry gave them all a broad smile with a slightly evil glint in his eyes and apparated out.

Harry popped in at Privet Drive to find a large crowd of his closest friends. Neville, Luna, Fred, George, and Ron were all sitting around. While most everyone one was pleasantly shocked at Harry's arrival, Ron was looking in a fowl mood.

"I've explained to everyone the basics of whats going on, but Ron doesn't seem to accept it," Hermione began, "he thinks you're going dark."

"Yeah well, I got some news but first, Ron, I need you." Harry started as he looked at Ron who just sulked on the sofa. Harry paced back and forth as Ron refused to budge.

Finally Harry stopped and stared at Ron with 2 or 3 tears running down his cheeks. "Goddammit Ron, after all the shit we've been through together, how can you be like this? We've been best friends since we started Hogwarts. You know the fucking prophecy. I have to be the one. I don't want it, but thats life isn't it? Just like when you get high and mighty about being poor, yet you don't want your friends to buy you shit. We Do Not Pity you, if we buy you something, its cause we are friends, nothing else. Blame your father for following that old fools ideals so much that he can't provide some of the better things in life for his family. Bill got out and made his own way, as did Charlie, Fred and George. Even Percy did. Now I am too. I've just been with that old fool. He's been playing everyone. He fucking new about Pettigrew all along. He let my parents die. He let Sirius take the blame. He manipulated him so he got killed. He uses legilimency on all of the students. That's how he seems to know everything. Him and Fudge are why Voldemort is getting more followers more quickly than ever before. I can't do this shit without you. You gotta decide now what you're gonna do with your life. I have never pitied you. You're my best friend. In fact you were the first friend I ever made after I got rescued from this hell hole. I'm getting all of this power so that I can't be played anymore, not by Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, or anybody. You can too, you just gotta choose." Harry fell on the sofa after his pleading, exhausting rant.

Everyones wide eyes were on the two of them. Ron sat there with his mouth open and slowly digested what Harry had said. After about five minutes of thinking, Ron got a determined look on his face. "I'm sorry Harry, you're right. Count me in." He offered his hand to Harry.

Harry took it and pulled Ron into an embrace and then pulled back. "Brothers?"

"Damn right." Ron smiled back at Harry.

"Dumbledore knew about everything?" Neville broke in with the confidence he had picked up at the ministry.

Everyone nodded their agreement of Neville's question.

"Yeah, my newly honed skills allowed me to detect Dumbledore, and push him out of my head," Harry responded collecting himself again. "We got trouble though, I was able to apparate from Hogwarts to here."

"That's impossible," Hermione exclaimed.

"That's what Dumbledore and Fudge want everyone to think. All you have to do is focus enough until you can see or sense the lines of magick. I doubt anyone has tried before because of Hogwart's reputation. But right now we gotta get ready and capture Pettigrew. Got a plan yet?" Harry said switching to a more important subject.

"Yes we do, assuming Ron's now willing to do the blood oath," Hermione said as everyone turned their eyes on Ron, who just nodded sheepishly. "Alright then, once we do the oath, you gotta take the role of teacher again. Draco was going to show us all how to apparate undetected by the ministry, but with you here now, it will go much faster. Hopefully you can show us how to get through the wards guarding Malfoy Manner. The closer in we can apparate, the more surprise we'll have."

It took over an hour to complete the blood oath. After which Harry and Draco taught everyone how to apparate without the ministry's detectors going off. The connection everyone had to Harry allowed them to sense the practise wards Harry had place on number 4, Privet Drive.

They practised until midnight, taking a couple hour break for a wonderful dinner. Winky and Dobby had enlarged the dining room to fit everyone, the Dursley's included. The food was even better than a Hogwart's feast.

Dudley showed them the robes he had been making and after dinner Harry had Dudley take measurements of everyone for the special robes that Harry and Draco were wearing. Dudley went right to work while everyone continued practising.

They decided to go at first light so everyone would be fully rested. The guest bedroom had been magickally enlarged by Dobby and Winky so that it would hold everyone. Harry said goodnight and went to his own room. He wanted to think about everything, but with the little sleep he had gotten over the last few days, he went right off.

Dudley worked all night on the new robes. He added one last thing Harry had wanted. An embroidered gold lightning bolt on the back. Dudley almost literally worked his arse off that night to get everything done by morning. As it was he had lost about ten pounds since he had began serving Harry. He liked the new look he was getting. He figured he might be able to do more than huff and puff his way through life. The stairs were starting to get a little easier already. Dudley was actually respecting Harry now despite the oath.

The next morning everyone was up and ready to go by 7. They kept breakfast light, as they all knew for once what they were getting into.

"Alright," Harry began as they all stood in the living room, "stuns only unless your life is in danger, and watch out for each other. I want Pettigrew alive. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded in affirmative as they pulled the hoods up on their robes. With Harry leading the way, they all vanished in a flash.


	6. Attack Of The Marauders

_Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter._**  
**

**"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 6 "Attack Of The Marauders"**

"Goddammit, the wards are a hell of a lot tighter than Hogwart's," Harry exclaimed angrily as they all popped in quite a ways from Malfoy Manor, "I can't get through them, and the alarms will go off from out here, any ideas Draco?"

"Yeah, sure, this way." Draco lead them down the road to a large tree stump. It had an opening in the back that was hidden behind some shrubbery. "This is how I sneak out and avoid the wards and alarms. it will take us to my room. But since I've been gone so long, my father may have a detection spell in there."

"That will have to do," Harry said as they all climbed into to the hole and found themselves facing a long tunnel.

"It's about a five minute walk," Draco said as he led the way.

"Okay, when we get there," Harry said as they began walking, "I will go in first, I want you all to concentrate on shielding charms for yourselves. The potion I took will keep me from getting hurt, but don't worry, I'm in no mood to really test its limits. Look for things to hide behind, stay safe. Once I'm able to catch and bind them, I will send for you with the light mark on your forearm. Your job will be just keep them from trying anything to escape. I know you may want to try and help when you think it might be safe, but don't. No more innocent death. The prophecy says one will be killed by the other, so at most I will only get hurt, as I can feel that Volde's not in there. So everyone clear? No heroes." Harry glared at everyone, and because of the oath, they all nodded their head in compliance.

When the reached the entrance to Draco's room, Harry asked, "Draco, is there any one room where they're most likely to be?"

"Yeah, they usually meet in his office to discuss things, its three doors down to the right of my bedroom," Draco replied.

Harry sent out his feelings into the room. He didn't sense any detection spells or charms of any type, so he motioned them to follow slowly behind him. He quietly opened the small door that led to Draco's wardrobe. They all made there way into Draco's room, apparently undetected.

"Right, everyone, you will stay in Draco's room for now, and I'll follow Draco under my invisibility cloak. Put up your shields and do your best to keep them up." Harry then slipped on the cloak and followed Draco out of the room.

As Draco neared his fathers office, the elder Malfoy stepped out. "Where the hell have you been?" Lucius said raising his wand to crucio his own son.

"**Stupefy**," said the invisible Harry quietly.

Malfoy Sr. was completely caught off guard and hit the floor as alarms sounded everywhere.

Harry hit Lucius twice more with the spell before another deatheater appeared in the doorway.

"Draco, what the hell did you do to your father," he said as he was also hit by a stunner and went down.

Harry pushed Draco back in the direction of his room as he maneuvered around the two bodies into the office. About a half dozen deatheaters were heading towards the heap in the doorway. Harry began using martial arts movements to stay out of the way as he barraged the deatheaters with not only stunners, but because he wanted to hurt them, he used **diffindo** and **incendio** as well as a few others. He was spinning this way and ducking that way avoiding the spells being thrown at him. Although startled, they had begun cursing right back at him even though they couldn't see a target. They mixed **Avada Kadavra** with various stunning and pain spells as well on their unknown assailant. They couldn't hit Harry at all because of his quick movements.

The alarms and curses flying were very loud and brought a few more deatheaters into the fray. They had to be careful not to hit each other in the confusing brawl. One deatheater lunged at the floor underneath the spot where he had seen a curse originate, but because of Harry's agility, only caught the cloak. It pulled easily off Harry and hit the floor. Silence erupted in the room as everyone couldn't believe who was standing there.

Harry was startled himself. He therefore missed the one deatheater about a meter to his right who had managed to regain his composure. '**Avada Kadavra**' echoed through the room as the curse hit Harry square in the chest. But like all the other curses he had experimented with, the magickal energy was completely absorbed into his body. This was the second time in history that anyone had survived that curse.

Harry immediately felt a rush of magick in his body, He quickly took advantage of the rush as well as the unmoving deatheaters who stared open mouthed at the fact that Harry wasn't dead. He jumped into the air spinning and casting the stunning curse because he was tired of playing. He hit every single person in the room, including the ones that were already on the floor from being stunned previously.

Harry quickly conjured ropes and bound all of them, handing over the wands to Draco after calling him into the room. He then levitated them and lined them all up along the wall.

"Where's your mother Draco? Doesn't she usually fight?"

"No, if she was here, she probably took off when the alarms sounded."

"That reminds me, do you know how to silence them?" The alarms were still going on and were giving Harry a bit of a headache.

"Yeah, one second," Draco said and left the room after Harry quickly scanned for any remaining deatheaters.

Harry then tapped the scar tattoo on his forearm, letting the rest of the Marauders know it was safe.

Once they were all there with there wands out and trained on the stunned deatheaters, Harry revived them. They all started to talk at once.

"**Silencio**," Harry shouted. With the energy Harry had absorbed, the spell was powerful enough to silence every single deatheater.

"That's better," Harry said as he quickly counted them all. Twenty three not counting Lucius, who wouldn't be getting off this time.

"Now I bet you're wondering how I took the killing curse point blank and lived? Well, thats easy really," Harry said nonchalantly, and then with a fierce and commanding tone, "I am more powerful than your DORK Lord."

The Marauders were shocked at the news about the curse, but hid it well. They even held in their laugh at the dork lord remark.

All who had been awake when Harry was hit by the killing curse were wide eyed and fearful of this new Harry James Potter. The rest were just confused and angry, especially Lucius.

Harry turned to Lucius and free his voice.

"Just what do you think you're doing Potter? When the Dark Lord hears about this you will pay,"

Lucius said, regaining his abilty to speak.

"What? Are you that fucking stupid? I just took out 23 of your boneheads singlehandedly. I even took **Avada Kadavra** point blank. Now you just be a good little boy and tell me where the hell Pettigrew is. He was supposed to be here but apparently he isn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter, now let us go and I promise you our Lord will kill you quick."

"Yeah right, you stupid git. ** Locomotor Mortis**," Harry cursed him as he got a little angry followed by, "**Crucio**." He held the cruciatus curse for a full minute. Lucius could barely squirm as his legs were locked. Harry kept it low power as he still needed information, plus he promised Draco he wouldn't damage his father, too much anyway.

"Is that all you got Potter? That was nothing." Lucius said when Harry stopped. Lucius was beginning to sweat though. "Dumbledork wouldn't want his good little boy to be doing such things, things that might get an Askaban sentence."

Hermione and Ron thought the elder Malfoy deserved it, even though they were slightly surprised at Harry for using the unforgivable. They had pledged their trust to their friend, and would stand by him no matter what.

"Who says I'm that old fools good little boy? I've more than that up my sleeve, I suggest you start talking." Harry had been getting closer to Lucius with each slowly spoken word and was now right in his face.

"You don't have the balls Potter, you're as goody goody as that old fool you mentioned."

Harry grabbed Lucius around the neck with his left hand, and channeling some angry magick into his muscles, he lifted him into the air and pointed his wand right between the eyes of Draco's father, who was getting a little more nervous now.

Not giving in though, he said, "do it Potter, it probably won't even work, as you don't have it in you."

"**Avada Kadavra**!" Harry shouted out. His wand was pointing to one of the other captives though. The other deatheater was dead, and Harry's wand was once again pointed at Malfoy Sr.

"P Potter, you," Malfoy stammered out. He had never seen Harry this angry.

"Yes I killed that motherfucker who serves the one who killed my mum and dad. You will give up that betraying little shite Pettigrew or you will regret it."

Harry didn't notice the growing puddle under the big bad deatheater. "I... I...don't know, he was here, but our Lord sent him somewhere else, I don't know where."

The Marauder's had noticed that Lucius was pissing himself, and were silently giggling, but they also kept their focus on their captives. None would be able to get away.

"You're one of that dimwit's top shiteaters, you better know," Harry growled as he held him up a little higher, his wand hand beginning to shake with anger. Harry said "**Legilimens,**" and began tearing through Malfoy's head.

:Get out it hurts, I don't know I swear, I don't know," Malfoy started to scream.

His screaming got louder as Harry kept digging and shredding deeper into his mind.

"Harry, please stop, please, you promised," Draco begged when he couldn't stand his father's screaming anymore.

Harry stopped digging. "He doesn't know," Harry said angrily as he threw Malfoy across the room. He then turned to the remaining deatheaters. "You will remain silent?" Harry asked sternly.

They simply nodded, and Harry released the silencing curse. He went to the first one and cast the **legilimens** again.

"Please, I was only trying to protect my family, You-Know-Who was going to hurt them," the man pleaded.

Harry searched deep in the mans brain and found he was telling the truth. "You will take your family into hiding and live your lives not bothering anyone if I let you go?"

The man nodded as tears ran down his face. Harry knew this man could now be trusted. He released the mans bonds and said, "hold out your left arm."

The man complied and Harry moved his hand over the dark mark, causing it to vanish. "Leave now," Harry commanded.

The man ran from the room as Harry moved on to the next shiteater. This was the one who had been knocked out with Lucius. He was a little more bold, although he was still a little scared.

"You won't get away with this, the ministry will have you for using the killing curse, and then so will the dark lord."

Harry just muttered something under his breath at the dead deatheater and a purple light shot out of his wand. "Looks like a heart attack in the midst of battle to me," Harry said as the look of shock was removed from the dead man's face and the stiffness in the body faded.

Harry then looked deep into man's mind and found a proud deatheater. He was more gentle with the mind probe so he could get even deeper, like a very fine needle being slowly pushed unawares into a patients backside. This one thought he would get away and hurt and kill more people, muggles and wizards alike.

Harry quickly pulled back in disgust. "I saw what you're planning to do, and what you've done," Harry's voice was calm but rising. "I can't let you kill innocents again, **Avada Kadavra**."

The Marauders just looked on, continuing to trust their friend and master. Hermione and Ron were the only ones with doubts, but Hermione's quickly faded as she realised Harry could do legilimens very well and would never hurt an innocent person. With a quick glance at Ron, her eyes removed his doubt as well.

After casting the spell making it look like another heart attack, Harry questioned the remaining prisoners, who were all guilty of freely joining Voldemort. After seeing Harry's power, they all knew that the Harry would fulfill the prophecy. They were also willing to be turned in to the ministry and accept their punishment. A few, were even willing to join Harry's side and take the blood oath. Harry promised them assistance at their trial if possible.

Harry then had the Marauders destroy the room as if a huge battle took place while he modified the memories of the deatheaters, eliminating the unforgivables he had used, only leaving the feelings of dread behind.

Draco told one of the house elves to summon the aurors once he and the Marauders had apparated away. Levitating his unconscious father, Draco followed the others out of the large mansion.

Harry led them down the road far enough to not be traced and stopped. "Ready to apparate?"

They all nodded as Harry looked up at Malfoy Manor. He drew his wand and pointed to the sky above the manor. "**ULCISCORMORDRE!**" Harry said loudly.

A red light shot from his wand and a large red fiery cloud formed over the manor. The light from his wand then turned to gold as a large boom sounded loud enough to wake the dead. A large golden lightning bolt the shape of Harry's scar formed in the midst of the cloud, with tiny gold lightning strikes randomly shooting around inside the cloud, each followed by a tiny rumble.

Harry then turned to his awed followers and said "let's go," and they all vanished in another gold flash of light.


	7. The New Dark Lord

_Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't happy with a certain part of this chapter, so I added some after a good nights rest. Please review, thanks._

**"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 7 "The New Dark Lord"**

"Wormtail, you will take Nott and Avery and look for Potter's muggle house on Privet Drive and once you find it, you will report to me on Potter's activities," said the high pitched voice of Voldemort.

"What about me? I would like to assist milord."

"Silence! Was it not you Bellatrix, that said Potter is searching for you and Pettigrew? Was it not you who said the deatheaters in Askaban would not with you when you attempted to rescue them because they fear Potter more than me? I can afford to lose Pettigrew, he is of no consequence."

"Milord? Didn't I help get your body back? I though I was important," squeaked Wormtail.

"Yes, and if I give you to Potter, he and I may be able to reach a bargain. Besides, he may not even catch you, no one seems to remember where his bloody muggle house is. So you must go there and then report what you find to me. I have lost too many followers in the past weeks. Tomorrow is Potter's birthday, there may be a distraction of a party to allow you success in this. Now get out."

The three quickly left as Harry sat back in his chair. His laughter echoed around his magickally added study at Number 4, Privet Drive.

Remembering a line from 'Return of the Jedi, Harry bellowed out, "Potter NO Bargain!" and continued his laughter into the night.

"We have to do something," Dumbledore said as he looked around at the Order of the Phoenix. "These Marauder attacks on deatheaters are causing hysteria."

"On the contrary, Albus," said McGonagall, "The people seem to be glad something is finally being done. Even the Ministry seems to be hopeful now. Voldemort's forces have stopped growing so fast, people won't join him. They cheer Mr. Potter's efforts."

"Yes, well, we aren't even sure that the new mark belongs to Harry," Dumbledore said. "All we have are rumors, nothing more. Unless you two know something you're not revealing." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he looked at McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Sorry, Headmaster, we don know anythin," Hagrid said with a large smile and McGonagall nodded with a sly twinkle in her eyes.

"Harry must have found out how to do the fidelus charm on his Aunt's house.. No one seems to remember more than that it's somewhere on Privet Drive. We need to find out where. Harry is putting himself in grave danger, and he's taking his friends with him."

"Oh stop Dumbledore," an outraged Remis yelled, "he appears to be quite safe now, and he's doing more than you ever did. He's been in more danger under your care than he is now that he's taking things into his own hands. I'm sorry, but I'm done with the Order," Lupin said before storming out.

"I must say I agree with that assessment Albus. I'm afraid the Order serves no purpose but to stop Harry from fulfilling the Prophecy." Then turning to Hagrid, "Shall we take a page from Remus' book?"

"Absolutely Professor," Hagrid replied and they both left as well.

"Harry Potter has requested an emergency meeting of the wizangamot for tomorrow morning at 9 am," Fudge said to all the heads of ministry departments, including a very intrigued Albus Dumbledore.

"Did he say what it was concerning?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, Albus, but I imagine he plans on taking responsibility for the all of those deatheater captures. How do you think we should handle this?"

"Well, it seems We have all misjudged Harry far to much in the past. He will have this planned out I'm sure. We won't be able to reprimand him for those at all, He is sure to have informed the newspapers at least. Being that today is his sixteenth birthday, many of the people may even want to allow him to be classified as an adult a year early. I'm afraid the best we can do is hope he won't take any acts against us for his mistreatment over the years."

"Mistreatment? We usually turn our heads the other way when he does something wrong."

"Yes, indeed, but if you'll remember, we forced him into those situations. Me for trying to coddle him and hold back information about his past, and you for denying the return of Voldemort, and most of all, both of us for not being sure the Dursley's were treating him right. I'm afraid we may have created a monster that is smarter, and more powerful than Voldemort ever thought to be."

"You really don't think..."

Dumbledore cut him off. "I don't know, Minister, I really don't."

This statement worried the minister to no end. If Dumbledore didn't know, then who did?

"Well here is Privet Drive," Wormtail said as he, Nott, and Avery skulked around the bushes trying to find the house where Harry James Potter lived.

"Let's stay here, we can view pretty much the whole street and stay hidden," Nott said and the other two agreed.

They crouched low observing the street. There was no movement anywhere. Surely there would be a birthday party for the young Potter. They waited all day from their hiding spot, but saw nothing.

"Our Lord isn't gonna like this," said Wormtail in fear.

It was nearly 8 o'clock in the evening when their wait was finally over. Three pops from around them signaled the arrival of Harry, Ron, and Draco.

"**Petrificus Totalis**," they all said in unison before their targets even had a chance to realise they were screwed.

"Well, Happy Birthday to me," Harry said with a wide grin.

"Indeed, Happy Birthday Harry," Draco said mirroring his master's smile.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday mate," Ron added.

"I think this might be the best birthday present I ever got, don't you guys think?"

"Right up there on top, I'd say," Ron said grinning. "My old rat is finally gonna get his reward."

"Yep, care to take them to the holding cell, Draco? Then meet us in the dining room for the party."

"Yes, milord," Draco said with a sneer looking down at the frightened prisoners. "Right away. I can't say I'm sorry deatheaters, but this is gonna hurt...a lot." Draco then did a forced apparation on the three prisoners.

Harry and Ron sniggered as they apparated back to the house.

Harry was very happy as he looked around at all of his friends in the magickally expanded dining room. It could easily hold 200 people now. Dobby and Winky had really outdone themselves for Harry's 16th birthday party. Suddenly three more people joined them and Harry went up to hug them and say hello.

"Glad you could make it, Uncle Remis, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid." Harry nodded to each in turn.

"Minerva, outside of school, please, Harry. You're practically an adult now. I imagine you will be if what we have planned for tomorrow works."

"Yeah, well, alright. But please, no talk about business, this is supposed to be a party. One quick question though, what did Dumbledore say at the Order meeting?"

"He's at his wit's end Harry," Remus said, "He doesn't know what to do, and we said we were done with the Order when we left."

"Excellent," Harry said, "now lets just have a good time."

The four of them joined the others in the festivities. Nearly everyone was there. Harry had refused Arthur and Molly when they first asked to take the oath. Harry eventually gave in, and now all of the Weasleys, excluding Percy, were members of the Marauders. As were all of the Aurors that had previously supported the Order. Moody was the only one not to argue with Harry about not taking the oath. Harry was beginning to enjoy this power he was getting, and tried to keep it under control. Moody did take the Marauder's mark though, just to be sure what happened in Harry's fourth year didn't happen again.

Harry stretched out his feelings and found that most were enjoying themselves despite the oath. While all had accepted the oath willingly, some were a little nervous, no they were worried about Harry. Well they weren't his inner circle, so, Harry didn't worry. He knew things would work out, he would make them work out.

The party started to wind down at about midnight, as Harry had told everyone not to give him any presents. Enjoying themselves during this dark time would be present enough. As everyone who wasn't staying at Number 4 Privet Drive left, Harry got Hermione and Luna aside, "Skeeter and Mr. Lovegood all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep," said Luna

"I even got a few other wizard newspapers involved from other countries," Hermione added.

"Excellent, Fudge is through. Are you sure about your father, Luna?"

"Yeah, its really exciting, he's all for it."

"Perfect, I'll see you in the morning then," Harry said as Hermione and Luna joined Ginny and headed for the girls wing of the house.

Harry stopped Remus as he headed for the area set up as a prison. "Uncle Remus, don't hurt him too bad, I want that pleasure. And make sure you're rested for tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure thing, Harry. I just want to have a little chat with my former friend before he ends up in Askaban," Remus replied with a sinister smile.

Harry returned a sinister smile of his own, nobody else knew that Pettigrew would never see the inside of Askaban when Harry was through with him.

Harry caught up with the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before they entered one of the magickally added guest rooms. "I want to thank you for all the hospitality you've shown me in the past. After tomorrow, things will more than likely change drastically, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Oh Harry, dear, we love you like our own son, that's why we insisted upon the oath. We may never truly replace James, Lily, or Sirius, but we do love you as much as they."

A few tears ran down everyone's cheek as they hugged each other and said goodnight. The next day would be truly eventful.

"I call this emergency meeting of the wizangamot to order," Fudge said looking at all of the people there. All of the seats were filled and there were many people standing around the room as well. Even though the halls outside were packed, Harry and his innermost members of The Marauders had no trouble clearing a wide berth as they made their way to the courtroom with there hoods up. Everyone seemed excited at seeing the lightning bolt on the back of the robes. Most of the other members of The Marauders were already in there.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked in an irritated voice as he scanned the room. He started to speak again but was cut off as four hooded figures entered flanking three others that were bound between them.

The lead figure quickly conjured three chairs which quickly bound the three prisoners as they were placed in them. Then he removed his hood, and everyone gasped as Harry's face appeared and spoke as Ron, Draco, and Hermione also removed their hoods.

"Minister, I, Harry James Potter, also known as Lord Cholos, request the life debt of one Peter Pettigrew, also know as Wormtail." Harry pointed to the quivering little man sitting in the middle chair. "As proved by the mark on his arm, he is a supporter of Voldemort." Everyone jumped at the sound of the name. "Please, people, it is only a name," Harry said to the audience before turning back to Fudge. "Under the clan/family retribution act of 1467, I request that Mr. Pettigrew's life belongs to me as he is the one who betrayed my parents to their death."

Everyone sat silently including Fudge as Harry continued. "I also ask that my godfather, one Sirius Black, be pardoned posthumously for the crime he did not commit. Further, under the same act, I request the life of one Bellatrix Lestrange as she was witnessed to have killed Mr. Black. Under subsection D of the retribution act giving the same right to non blood heirs to a clan or family given the death of said clan or family. I am entitled as the entire Black estate was left to me in Sirius will."

Fudge stuttered a bit and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, I see you've been busy. I take it you and your friends are responsible for the capture of over 150 deatheaters in the last month?" Dumbledore said matter of factly.

Harry smiled and then turned to the audience slightly, "Yes, we are responsible. We are The Marauders, a name in remembrance of my father's group of friends from school. Your Order of the Phoenix have been negligent in stopping the Dork Lord in the past as well as now. Your renegade actions have cost lives. I have not put ONE single person in danger during our activities."

The room broke out in loud mumblings. Harry raised his hand gaining silence quicker than Dumbledore or Fudge could have done. "My activities have no bearing on my request. Will you grant it or not?" Harry asked pointedly at Fudge.

Not wanting to show lack of power, Fudge quickly took control back from Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, you have stated that Mr. Pettigrew is responsible for the deaths of the Potters, and that Mr. Black was innocent, do you still hold to that statement?"

Dumbledore slowly nodded as Fudge faced the wizangamot and continued, "Alright, if you accept Mr. Dumbledore's word on this matter, say aye."

The other ten members of the wizengamot said 'Aye', and Pettigrew gulped in fear.

"Very good," a nervous Fudge continued, "all in favour of granting Mr. Potter's request regarding Mr. Black's innocence, say Aye."

This time Dumbledore also said 'Aye' making the vote eleven.

"Mr. Sirius Black is hereby pardoned," Fudge said with a little relief.

The crowd actually cheered as most knew he was innocent and it was about time Fudge's error was corrected.

"As to the matter of Mr. Pettigrew, it is an old law, but it is still legal," Fudge said as he and Dumbledore saw Hermione grin ear to ear at Harry, who smiled back. "All in favour of granting Mr. Potter the life debt of Mr. Pettigrew, say aye."

Dumbledore stayed silent as the others quickly said 'aye'. He looked forlorn at Fudge who just looked stumped.

"Very well, as a majority of nine is required to pass, and you have ten, the life of Mr. Pettigrew belongs to you as retribution for your parents death."

Cheers broke out in support of the-boy-who-lived.

Fudge and Dumbledore tried to get everyone to settle down, but it took Harry raising his hand for silence to gain order in the court again.

"Er, thank you Mr. Potter, now do you have a copy of Mr. Black's will?"

Hermione quickly placed an envelope into the Minister's hand. He nodded a thank you and than tapped it with his wand.

Harry was unsuccessful holding in the tears as Sirius' voice sounded from the will.

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind  
and body, Hereby bequeath everything  
to my godson Harry James Potter._

_Harry, don't be sad, hopefully I went out  
in a blaze of glory fighting those who took  
your parents from you._

_I enjoyed the times we spent at the manor.  
I hope Dumbledore has realised his mistakes  
by the time you read this. I also hope the  
quibbling between him and Mr. Fudge has  
stopped so you can fulfill your destiny against  
you-know-who._

_I will be watching over you with your parents,  
Harry. I love you Pronglet, take care of yourself._

Harry had not read the whole will before, only the first paragraph. He had fallen to his knees as Sirius' voice echoed through the room. Only Harry's sobs could be heard as Sirius's voice finished.

Hermione, Ron and Draco were kneeled next to Harry, just holding him. The room remained silent until Harry stood up from his friends and shouted between sobs.

"YOU FUCKER, YOU BETRAYED MY PARENTS. YOUR ACTIONS BETRAYED SIRIUS AND EVERYONE IN HERE. YOUR LIFE IS MINE, AND IS NOW FORFEIT."

Everyone watched in silence as time seemed to slow as Harry brought his right hand up wandless. All saw as Pettigrew was lifted magickally from his seat. As he reached the limit of the length of the chains that bound him to the heavy concrete and steel chair, his limbs gave way, ripping from where they attached to his body. Wormtail's wailing and screaming filled the room as blood poured from the wounds, covering the other two deatheaters. He continued to rise to about a meter above the chair. Then with a flick of Harry's wrist, he was silenced as his body was torn into over a hundred small pieces, each no bigger than a few centimeters. The pieces and blood scattered over the two remaining deatheaters who proceeded to wet and soil themselves.

Harry collapsed from using more magick than he ever had before. Harry drank the potion that he had Hermione bring and was quickly able to sit in a chair conjured by Ron.

Only Dumbledore and Fudge were worried about the display of magick, everyone else had been worked into a bloodlust, thanks to the combined mental efforts of Harry and The Marauders. The effect was such that they dismissed what Harry had done as justified. They didn't notice the house elves cleaning efforts as they were only concerned for Harry's welfare, and many rushed to Harry when he collapsed.

Arthur and Molly were among the first to arrive and helped Harry get to the chair that Ron had conjured.

"Are you alright, Harry dear?" Molly asked after Harry had taken the potion.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he was surrounded by nearly the entire Wizengamot, followed by all of the spectators. After a few minutes, Harry said, "please everyone, I need a little air, plus I want to get the rest of this over with."

Everyone respectfully took their seats again and Fudge continued. "That was some display, Mr. Potter. Perhaps we need to detain you for such an outburst."

Mr. Weasley spoke up quickly in Harry's defense, "He was a distraught boy who lost his parents, minister, and it was already ruled that filthy piece of rubbish belonged to him."

Everyone yelled out their agreement with Mr. Weasley, and a nervous Fudge continued, afraid of losing favour with the people. "Yes, very well, er, I suppose it was justified."

"Damn right it was justified," Mr. Lovegood spoke up.

"The floor does not recognise Mr. Lovegood." Fudge quickly said.

"Why?" Harry spoke up, "Afraid of losing the power you love more than stupidmort himself? Let him talk."

Everyone laughed, but Fudge wasn't sure if it was at the funny name or himself, so he just waved his hand in agreement and sat back down.

"Dumbledore and Fudge have played this boy from the beginning," Mr. Lovegood said. "In fact it was their withholding the facts that caused the loss of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I published articles my self regarding the truth about young Harry."

Everyone mumbled their agreement, then Harry spoke up. "Yes, everything in his newspaper that was attributed to me is true. The minister has fouled everything up. You have Mr. Fudge to thank for all of the trouble last year for his refusal to acknowledge the dark lord's return. He sent my godfather to Askaban without a trial, and he also sent our beloved Rubeus Hagrid without definitive proof regarding the chamber of secrets' basilisk as well. I call for a vote of no confidence in the minister. I think we need someone who will fight the dark lord, not help him by seeking his own power."

The crowd went wild at this. It was Mr. Weasley who calmed them down this time. "I'm sorry Harry, but you're underage, and can't call for a vote of no confidence." Fudge started to say something, but Arthur cut him off, "I can however, and I will. Would those of the wizangamot who believe Mr. Fudge seeks his own power, rather than the good of wizardkind, and would see his removal from office, please raise your hand."

Everyone, including a smiling Dumbledore, raised their hand.

The crowd was getting out of control as a defeated and stunned Fudge was escorted out under charges of political maneuvering, corruption, bribery and endangering the public.

Arthur raised his hands to silent the room again. "Anyone have any ideas for a new minister?"

Harry quickly jumped in. "I think it should be Mr. Lovegood, all through this, he couldn't be bought or manipulated, and he stuck to the truth in his reporting in regards to myself and the dark lord."

When Harry said that, Dumbledore's smile faded slightly, but quickly returned figuring nobody would second as he said, "good choice, Harry, I nominate Mr. Lovegood for the position of Minister Of Magick"

To his surprise, everyone else in the wizengamot tried to second as they appeared to trust the boy-who-lived's judgment.

"Well we have a second, and it appears to be unanimous," Arthur stated as Dumbledore appeared a little shocked.

"Well, er," Mr. Lovegood began, "I really don't know what to say. If you want me to, I'll accept."

The response was overwhelming. Nearly everyone was cheering for him. Percy was the only one sulking this entire time. Finally though, he came around, not wanting to be brought up on charges himself. Little did he know that right now Fudge was spilling his guts implicating him as co-conspirator to Moody and several other Aurors.

As Mr. Lovegood took his seat next to Dumbledore after taking the oath of office, he said, "alright, what were we discussing? Oh yes, Bellatrix Lestrange. Who can corroborate her involvement in Mr. Black's death.

A dozen hands went up, and Minister Lovegood continued, "yes, well very good then. Written statements will be required to make it official."

Hermione quickly handed a stack of parchments to a surprised Minister.

"Yes thank you, er, Miss Granger is it?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "Shall we vote then on Mr. Potter's request regarding the life of Bellatrix Lestrange when she is captured? All in favor, say Aye."

All but Dumbledore said aye, whose smile was completely gone now, replaced by a look of worry. It appeared Harry was cleaning house of those he deemed useless, especially in the war against Voldemort.

"Mr. Potter, the life of Bellatrix Lestrange belongs to you now, as does the entire Black estate. Do you have anything to add?" The Minister said, and a worried Dumbledore became a little more worried.

"Why yes, Minister thank you," Harry began in a very apologetic tone. "I would like to apologize to the people here in regards to my outburst earlier. I was overwhelmed, I did mean to end his life, but the words of my godfather and friend got to me."

"Quite understandable," the Minister said, "please continue."

"Thank you, Minister. I was kept in the dark many of these years in regards to my past and the wizarding world in general by Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore started to speak, but Harry cut him off, "please Headmaster, let me finish. You were very good in your time, but I believe that time has past. You have coddled me, lied to me, and held me back as much as you pushed me forward. I therefore request to be declared an adult. If approved, I also ask that a new headmaster be appointed, as I believe you have lost touch."

"Thank you Harry," the Minister said, then addressed the wizengamot as well as those in attendance. "I believe Mr. Potter to be truthful in what he says. He has captured many deatheaters in the last month. More than the ministry in the last 15 years. I believe he has proved himself able to take care of himself and more. If no one has any objections, I shall grant his request to be declared an adult."

Not a sound came from anywhere. Dumbledore looked lost. For once he was outmaneuvered and played himself. It then occurred to him that that was just what was needed to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry would truly fulfill his destiny. Dumbledore then smiled and sat back in his chair, and thought it was about time he got some rest, Voldemort was in capable hands.

"Very well then, Mr Harry James Potter, it is the judgment of this court that you be declared an adult with all of the rights and responsibilities thereof. As to judgment regarding Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore broke in, "My apologies, Minister, but in light of recent events I would like to resign and nominate Professor McGonagall as the New Headmistress. She is quite capable, and I find I am in need of a very long vacation."

"Well then," the Minister said, "I see that all of the governors are present, are you in agreement to the promotion of Minerva McGonagall to Headmistress?" They all nodded their heads. "Excellent, then, so ordered."

"As to other business, what were your intentions with these other prisoners Mr. Potter?" the Minister asked.

"Do with them as you wish, they are deatheaters, and here is some proof that most of the public needs to know about," Harry said as he went over to the quivering deatheaters and rolled up their left sleeve displaying the dark mark for all to see.

Flash bulbs went off as photographers took pictures of the revelation and reporters were writing frantically on their parchment.

"Well, if there is no other business, I will conclude this meeting of the wizengamot," the Minister said and waited a few moments before slamming the gavel closing the proceedings.

Dumbledore came up to Harry and his group as they were leaving. "Well, thank you Harry for opening this old man's eyes. I'll be on my vacation once the transfer of Hogwart's is complete. I think the school is in good hands. Will you be attending school in September?"

"If I live that long, yeah, I want to get my N.E.W.T.s, but I do plan on going after Voldemort with a vengeance now." Harry said. "Oh, and I am sorry, but could you lift the wards and such from my new home? I might sell it, I don't know yet, but I need to return my Aunt and Uncle's place back to normal."

"Ah yes, of course, I will take care of that before I leave, and Harry, please feel free to contact me if you need help. I may have lost touch, but I still might know a few tricks that may help. I promise I won't withhold any information like before. I was trying to teach you to figure things out on your own, and went overboard. But you seem to have learned the lesson of self sufficiency well." Dumbledore smiled like a proud grandfather.

"Er, thank you, I think," Harry said as Dumbledore left with McGonagall to take care of everything they needed to.

Many people were shaking Harry's hand and patting him the back thanking him for working so hard and expressing their condolences about Sirius. After most of the people were gone, he finally made his way to the new Minister.

"Minister Lovegood, may I have a word?"

"Certainly, Harry, how can I help you?"

"Well I need my team to have as much access as possible to the ministry. I want them doing research in as many areas as possible. The Dark Lord is not going to go down easy. I want Hermione to lead the team in the research. She is the smartest witch of the age, and if anyone can find a way to defeat him, she can."

"Absolutely, Harry, no problem. Glad to help the fight," the Minister responded cheerfully.

"Thank you, Minister," Harry said as he took a blushing Hermione aside. "Hermione, get in touch with the Ravenclaws and anyone else that has a good head on their shoulders. I don't just need a way to beat Voldemort, that's just a cover, although it really is needed, because I have no idea how to beat him face to face. But the real task I want you to personally work on while leading the other's to find a Voldemort solution is that damned veil in the department of mysteries. If there is a way to get Sirius back, find it, if not, then destroy it. But I think that the souls in there are trapped either way. Not allowed to move on, just stuck in limbo."

"I'll do what I can Harry. That certainly makes sense from what little we've been told about it."

"Thanks, Hermione, get started right away, I'm gonna take the rest of the crew and help Dobby and Winky move our stuff to the Black Estate and return Privet Drive to normal."

"You sure you'll be alright there Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I deal with Kreacher. There were some happy memories of Sirius there too."

"Alright, Harry, see you there."

Harry then led the rest of The Marauders in the task of setting up the new headquarters at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Now that things were taking shape, Voldemort would soon be dead. No fidelus charm would be used this time. Harry wanted the deatheaters to find him. No more hiding. No more waiting. It was time to kick the war up a notch.


	8. Riddle's Replacement

_Sorry for taking so long, had a bit of writers block so I took some time to read some other fics. Please review, thanks. _

**  
"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 8 "Riddle's Replacement"**

Harry walked along a clearing deep within the Forbidden Forest. In that clearing stood a group of death eaters led by Voldemort himself. Harry soon found himself about 4 meters from Voldemort, with the rest of the Marauders lined up behind him.

"What is this?" growled Voldemort.

"We're having ourselves a duel, Moldywort," Harry said mockingly.

"You will not disrespect me boy!" Voldemort screamed out.

"Whatever you say, Tom," Harry said noticing that he wasn't in the Forbidden Forest after all.

"You will fear me, boy, and you will call me be my proper name."

"Alright then, Susan, how about you tell me whats going on."

Voldemort got control of his anger and sneered. "I should have known you didn't bring us here, you don't have the power."

"Yeah, well, whatever, time to do this, bow to death, Tom."

"**_Crucio!_**" Voldemort said trying to get the upper hand.

Harry easily side stepped the curse and fired off, "**_Reducto, reducto_**."

Voldemort quickly cast a shield charm and watched as the curses flew by. "What's the matter Potter? Losing your touch? You completely missed me."

"Wasn't aiming for you, Tom," Harry smirked.

Voldemort looked quickly behind himself to find stunned deatheaters that were covered with the remains of the two that had been just to the left and right. He quickly turned back to find Harry just standing and staring at him with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"I just remembered Tom, I don't need to avoid any curse, as I am protected by some nice dark magik. Take your best shock."

Voldemort just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Then with a smile he said, "I didn't know you had it in you to kill, Potter. But that curse was so messy. Painful I'm sure, but messy none the less."

Harry then took a few steps forward as he said, "you're right, Tom." Harry had his wand pointed casually at a few more deatheaters from under his arm. "**_Avada Kadavra, Avada Kadavra_**," he said in a normal voice.

The deatheaters didn't have time to react as the green light sped from Harry's wand toward them.

"There, that better?" Harry chuckled out. "You know Tom, your followers seem to be a little slow. I would suggest getting better people, but that won't happen since I am going to kill you."

"**_Crucio!_**" Voldemort yelled out in anger.

Harry didn't even step aside, relying instead on the potion's protection.

Voldemort got a concerned look on his face when he saw Harry just stand there defiantly. He cried out at the unexpected pain when the curse hit Harry square in the chest. He dropped his wand as Harry doubled over in pain as well.

"How?" exclaimed Voldemort, but Harry was just as confused.

After they had caught their breath, Harry put it together and screamed out, "It's the damn link, none of this is real."

"That's impossible," Voldemort screeched out, "my occlumency is too powerful..."

Harry cut him off, "so is mine...unless..."

Harry got a look of concern on his face quickly followed by one of concentration. Immediately Harry was surrounded by a blue sphere of light. Harry then smiled at Voldemort, who was staring daggers at Harry, and waved cheerfully as the imagined world abruptly collapsed.

Harry awoke suddenly rubbing his scar. "Well, that was new," he said to himself.

Even with the assistance of the Marauders, the magic Harry used at the Ministry had really drained him. He let everyone else handle moving things into Black Estate while he rested in his usual room. Dobby and Winky had really spiffed up the room by the time Harry arrived.

Harry got up and made his way down to the kitchen looking for a dreamless sleep potion. He needed rest and didn't want a screwed up occlumency session again. In the kitchen he found Ron and Neville playing a game of chess with the twins looking on. Neville was actually holding his own. Harry found the potion and started to head back up stairs.

"Check and mate!" shouted Neville, stunning everyone in the room.

Harry turned back to the game. "I'll be damned, Ron, he's got you."

"I don't believe it either," Ron replied with a frown. "Must be this bloody oath." Ron's frown turned into a smile and then a look of concern when he saw Harry. "What''s the matter, Harry? you don't look well. Didn't your nap help recharge you? You've been out for 3 hours."

"It's all that magik I used at the ministry, it weakened me more than I thought. I also had a very weird experience with Voldemort while I slept. That's what this dreamless sleep potion is for. My occlumency won't be up to par until I rest properly."

"You saw Voldemort? What's he up to?" said a voice from behind Harry.

"He's scared Draco. Instead of seeing things through his eyes, we actually had a bit of a duel, and he's worried. So am I, for that matter."

"But I thought you were protected by that potion you told us about," Neville piped up.

"I thought I was. It could have just been the dream link, but when Tom tried to use Crucio on me, we both felt it, although him more than me," Harry replied with a look of concern. "One of you tell Hermione to look into that. I'm going back to bed for some real rest with this potion. See you in the morning."

They all bid him goodnight as he went back to his room.

Harry was awakened late the next morning by Mrs. Black's portrait.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" it screamed on and on.

"That's it," Harry screamed out as he jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. He ran downstairs yelling, "I'm gonna blast the wall to pieces if I have to."

As Harry was about to curse the portrait and half the house with it, Kreacher appeared for the first time since last summer. "You are not master here, you will not hurt this portrait!" the insane little house elf screamed out as he blocked access to the portrait.

Harry quickly grabbed the elf by the throat as everyone came running at all the commotion. "I am the Master here you little shit. You made me that when you betrayed Sirius to his death. He left everything to me. That includes you."

The house elf struggled to get free, but Harry's magik appeared to be stronger. His hand glowed yellow as he held the house elf in place. "As I already have two house elves that I love dearly and who are loyal to me, I don't need you, or want you. And since I'm pissed about Sirius, I am going to kill you, but I will not hang your head next to your ancestors."

The little elf got really nervous as he sensed the darkness in this new Harry. A Harry that would follow through on such a threat. "Please, Master Harry," the elf pleaded, "I will do anything you says. Don't disgrace me by not hanging my head with those that came before."

Dobby and Winky had blushed at Harry's comment about them but hoped this could be resolved honourably. They knew Kreacher deserved whatever he got, but dishonour of a family line was worse than getting clothes.

Harry then got a gleam in his eyes. "Alright Kreacher, as Dobby and Winky have been unable to, you remove the portrait of Mrs. Black, turn it to dust and restore the family tree tapestry. Then I'll hang your head next to your ancestors. But if you trick me, your head will be removed and destroyed."

"Yessir, I is doing as you say," Kreacher said and snapped his fingers.

Mrs. Black had been silent as she watched the traitorous Kreacher. She started to scream out but was immediately silenced as the portrait fell from the wall and disintegrated.

"Winky, would you please check the family tree for accuracy as well as magikal residue?" Harry asked firmly yet kindly to the house-elf, who nodded her head and popped out.

"Dobby, is the destruction of the portrait permanent?" Harry said turning to the other house-elf.

"Yessir Master Harry sir," Dobby replied after a quick magikal scan of the pile of dust.

Winky then popped back. "Everything is as it should be Master. You can now punish that bad house-elf," she said proudly yet with a slight gleam in her eye.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione spoke up.

"Am I sure?" Harry asked, his anger starting to build. "Don't you remember what he did?" Harry's fist closed tighter around the elf's neck, causing him to choke.

Harry let out a laugh that sounded a bit maniacal. "He helped to kill Sirius, remember? My Godfather. The closest person I had to having a dad."

As he spoke, the rage built up. His voice got louder and louder. Screaming, laughing, or sobbing. No one was really sure which, perhaps all three and then some.

"He tore away from me the last bit of family I had. You are my friends, but no offense Ron, or the rest of you, as close as you are to a family, Sirius was real to me. Last year we got close, really close."

Harry had been swinging the elf about in his left hand, squeezing ever tighter. Now he was using both hands against the magikally strong house-elf. The glowing yellow magik seeping from Harry's hands slowly changing colour to red. The deep red of a cutting curse.

"Bumblingdore was hurting Sirius by keeping him here. Not doing anything about Pettigrew. Allowing this elf to betray the last heir of the Black bloodline. Keeping me out of the loop. This elf will pay for his betrayal. I loved Sirius goddammit." Harry's eyes glowed with an emerald fire.

The elf's eyes had bugged out as the life continued to drain from his body. Kreacher's eyes got really big.

CRACK.

Harry looked down at his hands when he heard the sound. There was a spattering of blood over his sleeves and chest. Blood was dripping to the floor. Harry opened his hands and the elfs head hit the floor, to be followed a moment later by the body.

Everyone had a slight shock on their face. Hermione more so as she stood there with her mouth open.

Harry just stared at the blood on his hands. First he got a look of fear on his face. It quickly turned to confusion and then a slightly maniacal smirk. It turned to a frown as he said in an exhausted voice, "Dobby, Winky, if you would, please clean this up and mount the head next to his ancestors."

Harry finally looked up at his friends, his followers. His eyes now had a cold, distant look. He also had a slight smile that didn't reach those eyes. Hermione started to say something but Harry cut her off with a dark, stern voice. "It had to be done." With that he turned and went to train in one of the rooms that had been setup for just that.

Down in the dungeons of Black Manor, an area had been setup to hold Lucius Malfoy. He had not seen anyone during his imprisonment except when he was transfered from Privet Drive. Even then it was only Winky and his former house-elf, Dobby, who was now standing before him.

How had it come to this? In the weeks since the raid on Malfoy Manor, that one thought ran through his head. Even without dementors to force him to, he had been reliving the worst memories of his life. Memories of the pain he had inflicted, even on his own son. A son who had prevented the Potter boy from killing him.

Lucius, it would seem, now had a conscience. The only thing that made sense, was that his Lord's influence prevented him from feeling anything like remorse. He had wanted power, which was foolish, as the Malfoy line had power already. He had been played as a fool by Tom Riddle. Now everything appear to be lost, as he stared back at the house-elf he had treated so badly.

"You is a bad wizard," Dobby finally said.

No one had seen Lucius cry out all of his tears in isolation. He had none left. His only companion had been remorse. In some ways, it was worse than a dementor.

Dobby mistook the hollow eyes for a lack of regret, for the continuance of evil. He used his magik to make Lucius hit himself. "Bad, Lucius, bad, bad, bad," Dobby said, Lucius' fist hitting himself hard with each word.

Lucius did nothing to resist. He knew he deserved it. He lost any hope of redemption that he might have had.

A figure in the shadows had been watching and allowing it to go on for fifteen minutes. Lucius cold eyes seem to hold no regret until one little hint was noticed. "Stop, Dobby."

Dobby quickly turned in fear. "Master Draco, how long is you been standing there?" the startled house-elf said.

Draco just smiled. "It's okay, Dobby, you deserved to have a little fun for the way you've been treated. Rather like our Master Harry, yes?"

The house-elf gave a small mischievous smile.

"I need to speak with my father, alone, please," Draco said with a kind tone.

"Yessir, Master Draco, sir," Dobby said and disappeared with a pop.

Draco then turned to his father with slightly cold eyes. The minutes passed slowly as they stared at each other. Finally Draco spoke, "well father, any thoughts as to what should be done to you?"

Lucius just looked at the ground. "I don't know, son. I don't understand what's happening." He put his head into his hands as the long cried out tears began to form again.

"It's quite simple, father," Draco said with a smirk. "I suppose you've noticed your dark mark is gone. Lord Cholos removed it."

Moist eyes looked up questioningly at Draco.

"You know him as Harry James Potter, Father. He is much more powerful than Riddle. He knows of power that Voldemort will never know."

"Why am I here? Why didn't he just kill me that day at the house. The home that I raised you in."

"Home?" Draco laughed out loud. "That was no more a home than the muggle place Harry grew up in." Draco had been calm up to that point. "You used the cruciatus curse on me, you bastard!" Draco yelled out. "Your only son, how could you?"

"I...I don't know." Lucius was visibly weeping now. "Saying it was the dark lord is no excuse I know. I knew the link would numb any regret. But now, I wish that boy had just killed me instead of making me relive the memories of what I did."

"Coward!" Draco screamed out. "I stopped him from killing you. He wanted to, but, I stopped him." Draco quickly drew his wand and took down the antimagick wards of the cell and pointed his wand at his father. "You should live with what you did, don't be a coward. Cru...Cru..." Draco tried to curse his father, but couldn't. As much as the pain caused his own tears to fall, he could not curse his father.

Draco had fell to his knees and was sobbing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Draco," Harry said in a calm voice as he looked at the broken man in the cell. "**_Crucio_**." Harry said as he pointed his wand at Lucius.

The man screamed out at the pain in every nerve in his body. He did manage to look into Harry, Lord Cholos' eyes to see the emerald fire that filled them.

After about a minute of the screaming, Draco looked up at Harry. "Please," was all he said and Harry lowered his wand.

"Have the house-elves clean him up and bring him to my study, Draco," Harry said as he turned and left, his cloaks swishing about him impressively.

A knock sounded on Lord Cholos' study door.

"Come in Draco," Harry said sternly.

Lucius was led by his son into the large study where they took the two seats that were offered. Lucius had the look of a frightened child. "Po...Potter?" he said trembling.

"Yes, Lucius. You may call me Lord Cholos, or you may refer to me as sir. Derogatory statements will not be permitted." Harry then got up and leaned into Lucius face slightly and said, "You will not address me as Harry, or Potter. Those are only reserved for my friends, and definitely not anyone who would use a twelve year old girl as a pawn for some sick bastard." He then returned to the sofa where he had been sitting.

Lucius continued to tremble as Harry, Lord Cholos, spoke.

"Well, I imagine you would like to know just how long you have been my guest?" Lucius gave an unsure nod. "Yes, let's just say that school starts in a week. On to other matters. Draco has petitioned me for your life. But, for that, you have to be willing to take the blood oath. Something I know Tom couldn't use as his followers were pawns and nothing more. I don't kill those who support me, even when they make mistakes. We are only human, after all. But I do reward those who succeed in the tasks I set for them. Now let us just see if you are up to the challenge eh?" Harry then pushed into Lucius mind, although much more gentle than the last time.

"Po...Ha...Lord Cholos, sir, it hurts," Lucius pleaded.

"So sorry Lucius, I forgot about last time." Harry then went more gently, prying through Lucius mind. "There it is," Harry said loudly making Draco and his father jump. "Loyalty, just what I need. Are you ready for the oath, Lucius?"

Lucius looked around at the lavishly furnished room, much better than even Malfoy Manor. Then he looked over to his son. What he saw actually shocked him. Draco appeared to be happy, actually happy. Nothing he had seen as Draco grew up. Even the blood oath couldn't really make you happy. He had never even been happy with Voldemort, just existing. He slowly turned back to Harry and nodded with a grateful smile.

Lucius had made a list of all the death eaters he knew about. It turned out, most had already been caught by Lord Cholos and The Marauders. A few had joined Harry, getting a new mark. Some were allowed to finally live in peace with the removal of the dark mark. Quite a fair amount, though, Lord Cholos had simply killed. Without knowing exact numbers of the total death eaters, they couldn't be sure how many were left. It was a safe bet, however, that no new ones were being recruited.

Harry, Hermione, and Lucius had been discussing things with the new minister all day. "So, the remaining death eaters on Lucius list have been rounded up, minister?"

"Yes, indeed Harry, oh sorry, Lord Cholos," the Minister Lovegood said.

"Not a problem, you can call me Harry, sir, I don't mind. Hermione, any news on the Veil?"

"Well, yes actually, with permission of the minister, we were able to find some old documents about it. They were actually misfiled. It took everyone we had to find it. I have only skimmed through it, but, and some of the best minds that I was able to recruit to help us agree, I think you were right in your assessment and we may be able to retrieve Sirius."

Harry was a little shocked to say the least. He let his shields down a little as he teared up. "Really?" Harry choked out.

"Yes Harry." Hermione smiled as she saw a little bit of light return to her best friend's eyes.

Harry then got a distant look in his eyes. "What was that?"

"What was what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I let my shields down at the thought of Sirius, and I felt something. Something like pain, or maybe fear."

"Do you think it was Sirius?" Hermione asked, a little excited.

"No, it's..." Harry concentrated on the feeling. "It's almost like pleading too, it's coming from over here," he said as he led them away from the table they were sitting at and over to some filing cabinets. He moved his hand by each drawer. The third one magickally opened it self and a file slowly rose from among about forty.

"Goddammit, Dumblefuck did it again!" Harry yelled out as he quickly scanned the file. He looked at the minister and said, "May I have ministry approval to fix this as I see fit?" Harry's eyes flashed a little with fire.

After a quick glance at the file, Minister Lovegood said, "Yes you may, Harry. Take Mrs. Bones with you, she has all the forms needed as well as the ministry seal. Good luck." He quickly waved Mrs. Bones over and gave a quick explanation what she was to do.

She looked at the file then at Harry and smiled. Then they both quickly apparated away.


	9. There Is More To Life Than Light Or Dark

_Finally. Thanks for the reviews. This one was supposed to be the final battle, but this plot bunny took over the chapter. Some people are wondering about my other fics, but I was trying to get this one done before working on the others. The final battle should be in the next chapter. I took some time to read other fics to help get over writers block, and let the creative juices flow. Now I have two other story ideas, so let me know which story you would like me to work on most. Revenge seemed to be liked best so I've tried to spend more time on it. Give me some ideas if and who I should put as a ship in this fic. I only plan on maybe two more chaps, but it could go longer, or even to a sequel._

_r-krulle, I tried to pull back a little, but my reason for writing dark harry was so that I wouldnt make destiny's Harry too light._

_coolmarauder, you could never slay me, I am the DARK LORD._

_henio41, i would love to make chapters longer, but that would take longer to update. One person already wonders if I will continue my destiny story. I have tooooo many fics right now, plus ideas for more, I don't know how other authors keep it together._

_serpentclara, I like dark harry too, i hope i didn't pull back too much here, i dont want this one to be super evil, perhaps in another fic I may._

_icy tears/psychiclunar, way to go, I always look for your review._

_now enough of this, read and pleeeeese review. alright no begging, but reviewing is nice. thanks._

**"Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 9 "There Is More To Life Than Light Or Dark"**

With Amelia Bones directing the apparating, Harry and Amelia appeared with a pop in a safe area outside of St. Atrocitas Home For Boys.

Harry looked up at the structure with malice. It appeared to be an old muggle primary school. It wasn't in the greatest shape, but it wasn't run down either.

"So what's this all about, Harry? The Minister only said that another of Dumbledore's mistakes has come to light at this orphanage," Amelia said with concern.

"Well, " Harry started, "Dumbledore seems to like putting orphaned wizards in muggle homes." Then he opened the file he had found and began to read as Amelia followed along over his shoulder. "One James McClaren, son of Doffis and Loretta McClaren, was placed in the care of this home, upon the deaths of his parents by death eaters, at the request of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore "

"I still don't understand, Harry."

"You are familiar with my story?" Harry asked, and she nodded. "Well, I am what is considered a full blood wizard, even though my mother is a muggle born. I was severely mistreated by my muggle aunt and uncle. Muggles, for the most part, do not like wizards. Young Jimmy here is also a full blood wizard. When I let my shields lapse a bit back at the ministry, I could feel he was being mistreated."

"Oh, I get it now, but two mistakes like this shouldn't be a reason to be so hostile toward Albus, after all he was pretty great in his time."

"Yes, that is it exactly. He hasn't been in his time for a while. You see, I've been researching Tom Riddle for the last month. When Tom's muggle father disowned him for being a wizard, and with his witch mother dead, he was put in this very same orphanage. It was my esteemed exheadmaster's recommendation that he be placed here. And we all know what happened to Tom Riddle later, not to mention the hard choices I've had to make."

"I see, well perhaps the third time a charm?" Amelia said with pleading eyes.

"I don't think so. Young wizards can not be separated from the wizarding world. It's simply too much for us to handle." Harry's emerald eyes were filled with a venom for everything that was wrong with the world.

Amelia was not afraid, however. She knew that something had to be done, and she trusted the charismatic young man before her. "Alright Harry, I'll follow your lead. But we really don't have a place to put him."

"Well, I was gonna say the Weasley's, but, I don't know. They really don't have enough money, and with the troubles Ron had growing up, it's probably not the best idea. All I know right now is that he is NOT staying here."

"Okay, Harry, what does he look like?" she asked as she looked back down at the file folder.

"He is, er," Harry began as he looked over the file again, "He's seven years old, and here's a picture from about three months ago."

Amelia's eyes widened in shock as Harry brought out the picture. Jimmy McClaren was a boy with haunting sapphire blue eyes and small stature. He had a messy, shaggy dark hair, and could nearly pass for Harry himself at that age, except there weren't any glasses to hide the deep eyes that showed so much pain. The photo didn't really move much, as the boy seemed so lost.

Harry didn't realise it at that moment, but it touched a small part of his heart. He went back to the biography page and checked the date of death for the parents. "Oh man," Harry said dejectedly, "he didn't know his parents either, see here? He was only a year and a half old when they were killed."

Amelia was surprised when she looked over at Harry. She couldn't see the darkness that she feared would eventually claim him. She only saw the teen from before the triwizard tournament. Harry had shaved his beard after he went public with the Lord Cholos story. He still didn't use glasses because the spell use to fix his vision was permanent, but he did look very young and perhaps as lost as the boy in the photo at that moment.

It lasted only a moment though. The coldness returned as Harry continued. "It also says that the Lestrange's were suspected. They do get around don't they?" Harry sneered.

"Let's go get him. Like I said, I'll follow your lead." Amelia smiled as she had an idea where he might lead even if Harry didn't know himself.

Harry led the way in and down the hall. The walls were a very dull grey in colour, with no decorations of any sort. No pictures drawn by children. No colourful designs painted. A very disturbing place for a child they both thought.

They made their way to the main office and were greeted by a very unnerving secretary. She was very thin with a long neck. Harry thought her to be very Petunia-ish, especially when she spoke.

"What odd clothes to be wearing. How may I help you?" she said as she peered over her desk with that long neck, eyeing them up and down.

Harry did not like this person or this situation at all. "James McClaren, bring him, NOW,"harry said, his temper rising rapidly.

"You will be civil, young man," she said plainly. "I will only help you if you ASK, not demand, ask. And ask politely. It would also help for you to be sure to ask the right question." She stuck her pointy nose in the air as she spoke.

Harry sighed as he got his anger back under control. He looked at Amelia who just raised an eyebrow. He turned back to this Petunia clone. "Alright, I apologize," Harry said eyeing her very closely. "Where might I find the director of this facility as well as Mr. McClaren?"

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she said snottily. "The answer to both, of course, is 42. They're in room 42." She promptly turned back to her paper work ignoring them.

As they were getting closer to room 42, they could hear a loud, and somewhat familiar voice. "Mr. McClaren, you know what we do to liars, hold that hand still."

CRACK, followed by a stifled cry. CRACK again, followed by another stifled cry.

"If you will not hold that hand still for your punishment, I will hold it for you."

Harry quickly burst into the room. "Stop, you leave him alone," Harry spat out in anger, startling a very large woman holding in place the left hand of a small dark haired boy, and raising what appeared to be an aluminum ruler, ready to strike. When she looked up at him, Harry gasped, "aw shite, it can't be."

At the front of a classroom of about twenty boys, there was a small desk off to itself. Near that desk where a small boy sat stood large woman with a toad like face perched on top of neckless shoulders.

She scan Harry from his black robes to his pony tail. from his dragon earring and green eyes to finally, his lightning bolt scar. "You," she said after a moment.

"Yes, me." Harry glared at her. "You're related to Dolores Umbridge, aren't you?"

"I am Gertrude Umbridge, Dolores is my half sister." She glared right back. "I know all about you, Mr. Potter, yes indeed. I also know about all the trouble you cause my cousin Vernon."

Harry choked at that statement. "Uncle Vernon is your, erp, cousin?"

"Yes, my mother's name is Bertha Dursley-Umbridge, his aunt." She looked at Harry with such daggers that you might think she was ready to claw his eyes out.

Harry was floored with this information, and they just glared at each other for several minutes.

All of the boys were petrified in their seats, not knowing what was going to happen between their formidable headmistress and this stranger who appeared to be related to her. Jimmy McClaren was just as scared as he looked between Miss Umbridge and this stranger who had stopped his beating.

After studying her a little longer, Harry sneered and broke the silence. "So, DUMBridge, does he know?" Harry nodded toward Jimmy as the boys failed at holding in their snickering. "Or did you do like Uncle Vernon, who kept me in the dark most of my life."

"I didn't tell the stupid little freak anything, and I'm not going to, and neither are you, now get out before I call the police," she said, not backing down even a little.

Harry then chuckled and shook his head. "You won't be doing anything dirty Gertie," Harry said getting another laugh from the class. With a wave of his hand Umbridge was pinned against the wall about a meter in the air. "You are nothing but a bully. I have no use for bullies. Especially those who can't do magic."

Harry then kneeled down eye to eye with Jimmy. "Jimmy," Harry began as he brushed away the silent tears with his thumb, "I've to take you away from here."

Jimmy looked at Harry with wide eyes filled with hope. "You're gonna adopt me?"

Harry was able to contain most of his shock at this. He looked over to Amelia who just smiled knowingly. Harry shook his head a little then smiled back at her and gave her a quick wink. Turning back to Jimmy he said, "yes I am, If you want me to that is."

Jimmy looked around then back to Harry. "Can you teach me how to do what you did?" he said as he looked over at Umbridge who was still pinned against the wall and seemed to be in shock. "I mean, weird stuff always keeps happening like that."

"That's because you're a wizard, just like me." Harry then noticed Jimmy was rubbing his left hand. "Here, let me see your hand."

Jimmy looked carefully at Harry. "Okay," he said after a moments hesitation.

Harry held it tenderly and frowned at the amount of swelling and bruises. Amelia looked over his shoulder and gasped while Harry fished a phial out of his robes. "This will make it better okay?" Jimmy nodded and Harry continued. "Now this isn't gonna taste the best, just hold your breath and close your eyes."

Jimmy nodded again and did as Harry suggested, giving complete trust to the-boy-who-lived.

Harry held the back of Jimmy's head as he tipped the phial up and poured half of the phial into his mouth. "Swallow quick, and it''ll be easier."

Jimmy swallowed quickly and made a face. "Ack, that tasted bad."

Harry stroked the back of Jimmy's head as the potion took effect. "How's your hand feel though?"

Jimmy looked down as a pleasant warmth filled his aching hand. The swelling quickly went down and the bruises faded.

Jimmy looked back up with the largest smile Harry had ever seen in these dark times.

A small amount of sparkle returned to Harry's emerald eyes as he smiled back and stood up. He turned his gaze back to Umbridge and released her. "I'm adopting Jimmy," Harry said sternly.

"HA! you're too young," she said in a huff after regaining her composure, "and after what you just did, I'm reporting you to your stupid Ministry of Magic. You'll be spending your days in that wizard prison."

Harry snickered at that. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my quiet companion. This is Amelia Bones, head of Magickal Law Enforcement."

Umbridge gulped at that, as if she had swallowed a particularly nasty fly. "Mrs. Bones, surely, you're not going to let this child get away with that? Plus he is too young to take care of a child."

"Well, to start, he is quite capable of taking care of a child. I think it's safe to say he would be better at it than you. As for the other, at the least, I saw nothing. At the most, I saw Harry protecting a seven year old wizard from nothing short of torture."

Toad lady was speechless at that. She just stood there, looking between Amelia, and Harry, who was still kneeling beside Jimmy.

A small brown haired boy of about five spoke up with wide eyes. "Is Jimmy really a wizard?"

"He. Is. A. Freak!" Umbridge found her voice again and screamed at the little boy causing him, as well as the other boys, to jump. "You will NOT forget that.

"So that's how it is," Harry growled out as brought out his wand and pointed it at her, causing her to back up against the wall. He couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to simply stun her or actually use crucio.

Jimmy sensed what he was about to do during his hesitation. He tugged on Harry's arm causing him to look down. "Please?" was all Jimmy said with a sad look in his eyes.

Harry got a slightly startled look in his eyes as he took in what he was about to do. He looked back to his wand pointed at the muggle. Then he noticed some of Kreacher's blood stains that he was unable to wash off. He lowered his wand slowly and whispered to Jimmy, "thanks, I needed that. I'd like to look after you. You wanna come live with me in the wizard world?"

Jimmy smiled and quickly nodded. Then he hugged Harry for all he was worth. He wouldn't have to spend anymore time in this painful place.

As Harry stood up holding Jimmy in his arms, he saw a frown form on the boy's face. "What is it?"

"What will happen to the other boys? Some of 'em may have picked on me, but it was mostly 'cause of her."

They both looked at the toad lady with disgust and she just glared back, afraid that Harry might change his mind about cursing her. Then they looked at the other kids. Some actually looked hopeful that something could be done to help them.

Amelia came over and spoke up. "Don't worry, Jimmy." She smiled and looked at everyone in the room. "This woman won't have her job much longer. As soon as I get back to the ministry, I will be sending the appropriate people to take care of this problem."

Most of the boys visible relaxed, but one older boy stood up in defiance. He had dark blond hair and appeared to be about twelve years old. He was also a little on the heavy side and the others appeared to be afraid of him. He walked over to Umbridge confidently. He appeared to be teachers pet, and he was either very brave or very stupid, perhaps both.

"Just take the little freak and get out," he said proving that he was most likely both.

Jimmy grinned evilly when Harry whispered into his ear and then handed him his wand.

Jimmy pointed the wand at the boy and said, "**_cauda-porcus!_**"

Thanks to a slight boost of energy from Harry, a pink energy ball flew from the wand and hit the obnoxious boy dead on. The boy screamed as a very curly ping piggy tail sprouted through his trousers.

Umbridge shrieked and everyone else was laughing very heartily. A few of the smaller boys cheered, "way to go, Jimmy!"

Amelia was just smiling and shaking her head while Harry grinned back at her mischievously.

Harry then got an idea. "Dobby?" he called out.

The little house elf popped in. "Yes, master Harry? What can I Dobby do for you?"

Everyone immediately started to calm down at this.

Harry spoke when it was quiet. "Guys, this is Dobby the house elf. Dobby, these are some muggle children that were mistreated by that woman and the boy with the pig tail over there."

Toad woman and pig boy gulped at the sight.

Harry continued as the children watched in awe. "I want you to look after these boys until ministry officials can arrive with a replacement for that woman." Then he grinned evilly at the two offending people. "Now I know that since you aren't bound to me, I can't really KEEP you from doing things to them, especially since they deserve more than just a pig tail. I'll just request that you don't, how about that?"

Dobby grinned wide with mischievousness in his eyes while Umbridge and the boy gulped again. "Yessir, master Harry, I will TRIES to keep controls of myself."

"Good, I'll leave them to your care. Amelia, shall we head back to the ministry?" Harry smiled.

She just shook her head at all of this and finally nodded. Harry led the way carrying his soon to be adopted son.

Once outside, Harry stopped Amelia. "You knew didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I saw you walking very close to the edge. I didn't want to lose you. Not just for the war either. I knew your parents, and I've gotten to know you over the last few days. You need Jimmy, as much as he needs you."

Harry just smiled and then looked back to the boy he was carrying. "I think she's right. I believe I do need you. What do you think, Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked between the two adults then thought for a moment. "I think three things. First, I think you two are silly. Second, I'm glad to be outta that place. And Third, I think I need you too." He then smiled at Harry.

They made their way back to the ministry in a cab. Once there, Amelia took care of everything regarding the adoption. She also took care of ousting Umbridge from the orphanage. Lucius and Hermione, not to mention the Minister, were a little stunned regarding Harry's new son. They were also very angry at how it came about. The minister vowed to have someone go through all the records to make sure this never happened again.

During the remaining few days until school Harry and Jimmy had a really good time getting to know each other. Harry told Jimmy about the wizarding world and then about his history and the unwanted fame of the-boy-who-lived.

Jimmy told Harry what he could remember of his parents, feelings mostly, and then about his life in Umbridge's so called care. It seemed to be much like Harry's life, but in some ways, it was worse. Harry had been with relatives, that was at least a type connection. Jimmy had none, was all alone. Umbridge had encouraged the torment by the other boys, and was just as cruel as the children in her ways.

Harry talked about his adventure's at Hogwart's, bringing wonder to Jimmy's eyes. He told one years worth of adventure each night as they ticked off the days until school.

An extra bed was put in Harry's room because Jimmy was a little too scared to stay by himself. Every night after the story Harry would watch Jimmy sleep as he reflected on everything that had happened. Harry thought it odd that he was given custody of Jimmy, after all, those in the ministry were not subject to the controls of the blood oath.

On the final night before returning to school, Harry was pacing the room after Jimmy drifted off to sleep. He stopped in front of a full length mirror and gazed at his sixteen year old reflection. He clenched and unclenched his fists. With exercise and a growth spurt over the summer, he had finally filled out. Without out the glasses hiding his green eyes, and his much neater, longer hair, he did look older, if not a little intimidating. Accepting that he had been tricked, he finally admitted to himself that Sirius' death was not his fault. He had started learning from his mistakes. He would choose to think, not just react, in fact, this summer had already proven that. He was strong and capable of looking after Jimmy, and would do just that.

He heard a rumble and looked out the window. A storm was headed this way. Probably be raining all the way to Hogwart's. No matter, Harry had finally come to terms with himself, and his fate. He would continue to use the dark arts when necessary. His thoughts had exhausted him again, and he drifted off to a restless sleep.

A loud clap of thunder woke the new father and son from their nightmares. Jimmy screamed out, and then, unsure where he was for a moment screamed again.

Harry was unnerved by his own dreams but focused only on Jimmy. Jumping out of his bed and going to Jimmy's, he tried to quiet him down.

With a long flash of lightning, Jimmy saw Harry's face, and jumped into his arms as the thunder sounded around them. They were both breathing hard from their nightmares. Finally calming down, they confided to each other what their's was about.

"I...I was dreaming that Miss Umbridge was the one who killed my mum and dad," Jimmy said sobbing. The she started hitting me. You came and stopped her, but then you disappeared and she started again."

"It's okay, Jimmy. It was just a dream, I'm not going anywhere." Harry soothed the trembling boy.

"C...can I..."

"Yeah, you can sleep with me." Harry smiled, momentarily forgetting his own dream.

Harry lay there holding Jimmy and thinking how many times he needed this when he was little. A single tear rolled down his cheek at what he had missed out on. Voldemort would pay for all the pain he caused. Death would be too good for him. Death would most definitely come for Voldemort, but pain first.

"What was your bad dream about?" Jimmy whispered, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry though about how perceptive his son was and smiled to himself. "Well, it wasn't the usual dreams from Voldemort that I've been telling you about." Then, as Harry remembered the dream, he started to tremble himself. His voice was a little shaky as he trusted Jimmy with the dream. "I replaced Voldemort. I was hurting people for joy, not just because they were bullies and deserved it."

They were staring into the darkness and listening to the raindrops as they hit the roof above their heads. The rain stopped as they talked. The clouds cleared some and moonlight filled the room. They looked at each other and Harry continued. "Then I was back in the room where I found you. I had my wand pointed at Miss Umbridge when you stopped me. But you disappeared too, and I...I killed her."

Jimmy hugged Harry tight and said, "it's okay, I ain't goin anywhere either."

Harry hugged him back just as tight. "Thanks...son. I think we'll be okay."

"I think we will too...dad. We got each other now."

They then drifted off to sleep, knowing they needed each other and that they would be there for each other. As they slept, a golden light slowly grew and surrounded them, before fading away. They both woke to a bright day, completely rested. The storm of the night before had completely dissipated.

With everything packed ahead of time for school, Harry decided to run an errand if Hermione was successful with one of the tasks he had set forth. He would ask her at breakfast.

"So, Hermione, any luck finding a way to release the Dursley's? The mild connection to them is starting to leave a bad taste in my mouth," Harry said over eggs and bacon.

"Actually, that was the easiest to do," she said, holding up a vial filled with a reddish brown liquid. "Three drops of this, and they'll be back to normal. Well, normal for them."

"Great, we can swing by Privet Drive on the way to King's Cross Station. I assume that Ron and his family will meet us there?"

The Weasley's had been staying at The Burrow for the past few days. Voldemort hadn't been active for a while, and there were no reports of Death Eater activity as well.

"Yeah, it's 9:30, we better get going, just in case something happens." Hermione jumped into 'take charge' mode.

"They will be waring the armour and such? Can't be too careful."

"Yes, Harry. See? I've got mine on too. You're the only one without."

"So I am. Back in a sec," Harry said as he ran back to his room.

Several weeks back Harry had purchased armour and a few blades for every member of The Marauders. He came back down stairs wearing dragonhide boots and a stylish dragon leather vest. Protection doesn't need to look bad, after all.

Thanks to Dobby and Winky, everything was already loaded into the new car Harry had bought. It wasn't a limo, but with a little magic, the inside felt like one. The outside didn't look bad either. Shiny black, with tinted windows, it almost looked like a limo. It was set up to be driven by a house elf, and Dobby was excited to be sitting in the driver's seat. It hadn't taken Dobby long to learn the rules of the road.

"Okay, Dobby. Take us to my uncle's house first," Harry said once he, Jimmy, and Hermione were settled in the back seat.

"Yessir, Master Harry."

After arriving at the Dursley's Harry gathered them into the living room and introduced them to Jimmy. They were happy for Harry. So it was a good a time as any. He started with Dudley.

"I'm sorry for putting you guys through this, but I couldn't take your crap anymore. Defeating Voldemort took precedence. Now that he is all but defeated, I'm going to release you. Dudley, you first. Open your mouth so I can give you the potion."

Once Dudley swallowed the three drops, his eyes glazed over and then cleared.

"What the?" he exclaimed. He started to get angry and say something, but after noticing how filled out and intimidating Harry was, he changed his mind. "Well, I'm making good money thanks to you, so, er, whatever Harry," he said and just sat down.

Harry glanced at Hermione and Jimmy and said, "so far, so good." turning to Petunia, he said, "alright, Aunt Petunia, try to remember we almost got close before I put you under the blood oath. It wouldn't have worked if you weren't willing on some level."

Then he gave her three drops of the potion and her eyes glazed over just like Dudley. When they cleared, she gave Harry a stern look, then she remembered that day in the kitchen. She looked at Dudley, and then turned back to Harry. "Hmmmph, don't you dare try that again," she said in a shrill voice."

Harry started to lose his temper. "Hey, you treated me like shit all my life. You're lucky I didn't leave you like that," he said menacingly.

She just glared at him but didn't say anything more as he stood in front of Vernon. Vernon appeared cheerful, but as they looked eye to eye, Harry nearly lost his nerve. He glanced back to Hermione. "I don't think I can do this, he's gonna be pissed."

"You release Vernon this minute!" Petunia screamed out.

"You make sure he remains civil or there will be trouble!" Harry screamed back with glowing green eyes, causing Petunia to gulp.

"Maybe you better let me hang on to your wand Harry," Hermione said.

"Good idea," Harry said calming down. He handed over his wand and attempted to release Vernon again. "Now Vernon, PLEASE stay in control once you swallow this, okay?"

Vernon just smiled innocently at Harry as he swallowed Hermione's potion. His eyes glazed over and then cleared. Then his cheeks started getting red, very red, and his eyes radiated extreme anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed, raising his fists, clearly getting ready to pound Harry.

Jimmy ran over yelling, "you leave my new dad alone!"

Vernon growled out, "fuck you you little FREAK!" as he back handed the small boy with his fist.

Jimmy fell to the floor crying, blood dripping from his mouth where he had been hit.

In the flash of the moment that happened, Harry stepped up to Vernon, death-green eyes glaring. In one swift motion, he silently summoned the knife from his boot into his hand and plowed it into Vernon's gut.

Even though there was a large amount of fat protecting the man, the knife did hit a few organs as Harry twisted the knife. He then brought the knife up, slicing more as he pulled it out. His eyes flared with evil pleasure as he brought the blade to his face and ran his tongue along the blood soaked edge. He then spat blood and saliva into Vernon's stunned face.

The heavy man immediately screamed as the angry spittle and blood acted like an acid, burning into his face like holy water on a vampire.

Harry wiped the blood on Vernon's shirt and put away the dagger before going over and picking up a still whimpering Jimmy. Harry summoned a washcloth while Petunia finally broke out her stunned silence and ran to her injured husband.

Hermione was shocked but kept her wits about her as she cast a mild, but painful healing charm on Vernon. "I've stopped the bleeding," she said to Petunia. "He won't require an further medical attention, but he should take it easy. It will heal, albeit very slowly and painful." She got a slight joy out of saying that. She was beginning to understand the joy one could take at causing those to suffer who desperately deserved it. Turning to Harry and Jimmy, "are you alright?" she asked.

Jimmy nodded slightly as he lay his head against Harry's chest.

"He'll be fine, it was a minor cut." Harry then turned to the Dursley's. "You got lucky THIS time."

"T..This time?" Petunia sputtered out.

"Yes, this time. You know the prophecy. I told it to you. If I'm able to kill the post powerful dark lord of all time, you mean absolutely nothing to me. If you had treated me right growing up, I wouldn't have needed to do what I did. You're lucky I didn't just kill the lot of you. I don't need the supposed protection of your blood."

Dudley, who had been cowering in the corner during this whole mess, was broken out of his silence after Harry had called his name for a third time. "W...What?"

"As I spent all the money to start your business, you are welcome to buy me out or continue to give me a percentage. Your choice. Do remember your place, as many of your clients are wizards. The connection to me will continue to bring you customers, but your quality is what will keep them."

"Y...Yes, sir. I understand," Dudley said in a defeated voice as he looked down. At least he could have a decent income and a good future if he just continued to do what he had been doing.

Harry looked around as he hoped it would be the last time he ever saw Number 4, Privet Drive.

Sensing his thoughts, Hermione gave him and Jimmy a hug and said, "don't worry, Harry, things will be okay, this time." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and patted Jimmy on the head before leading them outside to the car.

With one last look at the house as they drove off, Harry said out loud, "good riddance."


	10. Life And Death

_Sorry for taking so long with this. Other stories, life, and a major writer's block happened. Its not how I originally visioned it, but it's pretty close. Thanks for the reviews, and please review again. I hope you like this chapter._

"**Harry Potter's Anger, Pain, And Revenge"**

**Chapter 10"Life And Death"**

Harry, Hermione and Jimmy made it to King's Cross with just moments to spare. The rest of the Marauder's were anxiously awaiting their arrival. All of the parents seemed relieved that Harry was finally there. They knew their children would be as safe as possible with the Marauder's watching out for them.

When they went through the magical wall to platform 9 and ¾, the conversation and noise stopped so quickly that Harry almost thought he had gone deaf. He had expected something like this. No more death eaters could be found. No one even considering joining Voldemort. In fact, no more dark wizard activity of any kind.

Harry sighed heavily. He hadn't said a word during the trip to King's Cross. He'd been lost in thought the whole time, thinking about what happened at the Dursley's He mulled over the summer's activities to figure out where he was headed. He didn't really regret what he did to Vernon, the man had it coming. Not to mention, he wasn't seriously hurt. He knew in the split second that his reflexes pulled out the dagger that Vernon would be hurt, but not gravely injured, so he let himself go.

Harry also had been thinking of making some kind of speech to everyone. He was on more of a pedestal now than ever before. Once Voldemort was gone, Harry most definitely wanted to lose the fame, especially now that he had Jimmy to look after. He once thought of professional quidditch, but that really didn't sound like the life he wanted either. Maybe just a quiet life away from people, maybe teach at Hogwart's, DADA, of course. The future was his to make if he could get rid of Voldemort.

Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. No time like the present, he thought and sighed again. He pointed his wand at his throat and said, "_Sonorous_," magically amplifying his voice.

"Everyone, I want to update you on my efforts to rid us permanently of Voldemort." Harry paused in frustration at the expected gasp that came from everyone except The Marauders. "People, you have to stop doing that. I don't mind playing the hero, but you have it within you to help stop him. Albus Dumbledore said fear of a name only increases a fear of the thing itself. Therein lies much of Voldemort's power."

"You think so do you?" came a familiar high pitched voice from the back of the crowd.

At once everyone parted and started to scatter as Harry screamed out, his voice still amplified. "Marauders and Aurors protect the people, he's MINE!"

At once the Marauders and the few Aurors that were there had the everyone covered and protected, giving Harry and Voldemort a wide birth on the platform as the smoke from the Hogwart's Express wafted lazily into the sky. People were hiding behind carts and dustbins, under the train and behind their Marauding protectors, but their curiosity of what was to happen kept them watching.

Harry muttered a quick '_quietus_' to return his voice to normal. The only sound heard as Harry looked around at the cowering but curious people was the slow chug chug of the idling steam engine.

Harry felt his anger boiling up again but a quick glance to Jimmy hiding behind Hermione let him gain control of it, to use it as fuel to fight, rather than blind him to the fight.

"Tom, why did you choose here and now when you have no more deatheaters to cower behind?" Harry taunted. Voldemort just smirked as Harry continued. "I know you have little power now. I know you were feeding off the power of the deatheaters. Feeding off the fear of these innocent people."

The smirk wavered for a moment but returned with earnest. "Yes, that is true to some extent, but we both know that I still have other powers, not to mention that I am immortal."

Harry chuckled out loud, bringing a frown to Voldemort's face. "Yes, we all know that you took steps to keep yourself alive. I did as well. Even the killing curse can't hurt either of us now."

Harry walked slowly towards the scowling Voldemort. "I know that spells and hexes won't hurt you. You probably know that they won't affect me either, if you don't then you're not as bright as these people give you credit." Then in a swift thought, the knife from his boot flew out and struck Voldemort in the leg. Harry brought his hand up and twisted, the knife following suit. Harry then gave a slight nod and the knife returned to its sheath.

It happened so fast that it was over before Voldemort cried out and clutched his leg. He whispered a healing charm as he rubbed the wound.

"You see? He is just HUMAN people," Harry said loudly, muttering a quick summoning charm while his voice echoed around the platform.

"You'll pay for that one, Potter," Voldemort said as he stood up on the freshly healed leg.

"I doubt it," Harry said forcefully. "We may both have been raised by muggles, but I think I just might know more about muggle fighting AND KILLING than you, you hypocritical half-blood piece of shite!"

Harry strode toward Voldemort casually, trying to think of a way to stop him.

Voldemort was lost control for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps, but I still can hurt you, by hurting your friends."

"Daddy," Jimmy yelled as he was hoisted into the air by a levitation spell.

"I've got your brat, Potter," came a voice Harry knew too well.

Harry turned to see the insane eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Let him go safely and I promise to make your death quick," Harry spat as Voldemort let out a shrill laugh.

Harry dodged back and forth as Bella cast explosive curses at him, apparently aiming to maim and not kill. Harry suddenly found the sword of Gryffindor in his hands, so he dove toward the bitch. She stepped back as Harry swiped at her neck.

"You missed me, love. Now what..." she trailed off in horror as she realised that Harry had not missed.

"Don't worry Bella," Harry smirked. "I left you a flap of skin so Sir Nicholas can have a friend."

She dropped Jimmy quickly then levitated and threw a steel beam at Harry. He wasn't quick enough and it caught him in the back and pinned him down. The dust in the air was causing more than a little confusion, as Voldemort himself had been adding to it.

"How do you like this, Potter? _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort said.

The whole thing from Bella's appearance to Harry being trapped by the beam had lasted about thirty seconds. But time seemed to slow even further for Harry as he saw the killing curse zoom toward Jimmy. He saw Hermione running for Jimmy, and he pulled his magic together and sent a shield at him, but, too little, too late. The spell hit the boy as he lay on the ground, injured from the fall, unable to move.

Harry tried to feel rage, but his heart was breaking too much. The feelings when Sirius fell into the veil came flooding back. His anger poked through his sorrow enough for him to get the beam off and get up.

"You're dead, Tom. Right now," Harry said, his voice as cold as ice, but sorrow in his eyes.

Voldemort began flinging curses at Harry, who simply walked toward Voldemort. No one could see what was happening as the dust was kicked up once more. They were all too shocked to move, their love and sorrow pouring out of their hearts towards Harry. They could hear the sounds of the curses being flung, and they could see flashes through the dust, but nothing else.

Finally they heard a scream like a banshee and then silence. They all waited with baited breath, unable to move, as the dust settled. They all reeled back in horror at the site before them. Harry was lying on the ground, Voldemort standing over him triumphantly.

Shall I end it here?

HA HA, no I won't.

It soon became clear the what they though was a look of triumph on Voldemort's face was actually a look of terror. As he stood there trembling slightly, his skin began to darken, taking on the color of oil,

as his flesh burned and seared from the inside out. His body seemed to turn to ash then and crumble away to nothing.

Harry then woke up and stumbled to his feet. "He's gone for good, now. Dead," Harry told everyone, without needing to amplify his voice in the dead silence that surrounded him. "Your love and sorrow did it. I could feel it. I channeled it through my scar link to Voldemort. It was like an acid, eating him from the inside out. I could feel that too."

Hermione approached Harry. "I'm so sorry about Jimmy. I tried to get to him."

"It's okay Hermione. Really," Harry said and walked over to the small lifeless form. "_Ennervate_," Harry said.

Jimmy's eyes blinked and he slowly sat up and looked at Harry. "He's gone?"

"He is," Harry said and gathered Jimmy up into his arms and turned to a shocked Hermione and crowd that was gathering around. "I heard Jimmy in my head. He was protected by the same potion that protects me from curses. Turns out we're bonded to each other, and his love was the final nail in Voldemort's coffin."

Everyone was shocked and relieved and a dozen more emotions about the events of the day. Once the Wizengamot showed up, it was finally decided that a celebration would be held on the Hogwart's grounds as well as the nearby Hogsmeade. The students scrambled aboard the train shortly and headed towards Hogsmeade station at a slightly accelerated rate to make up for the time lost. In fact, they arrived about an hour earlier than they would have.

Harry and the Marauders remained behind to finish their statements to the Ministry officials. Harry would receive Order of Merlin, 1st class, and the others would get 2nd class. Oddly enough, people, including the reporters, left them alone after a bit, of course, most had seen with their own eyes anyway. The weight of the world had left everyone's shoulders and they just didn't care much to gossip.

Harry, Jimmy, Hermione, and Ron were given a special coach to take them to Hogwart's. Harry felt so relieved that it was finally over, that he didn't know what to think, he just stared out the window.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione finally broke the silence.

"It seems so surreal, right now. I'm starting to regret how much compulsion I've used. I don't even know if I stopped using it. I really can't tell," Harry responded sadly.

Hermione, ever the brainy one, had the answer. "You haven't used it since the trial, Harry. I was afraid for you, becoming another dark lord, so I looked up a charm to gage how much you would use that."

Harry looked at her and didn't know if he should be hurt and insulted or not.

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Harry, I'm sorry. But after that, you didn't use it at all. You're still the good person you always were. That's what everyone responded to."

"Thanks for watching my back, 'Mione," Harry said and hugged her.

They were greeted by a grinning Dumbledore when they reached the castle.

"I knew you had it in you, Harry," Dumbledore said as he gave Harry a hug. "I'm not crazy about that compulsion you used to get rid of me, it didn't really wear off until this morning, but it turned out for the best. And I've enjoyed my free time."

"Sorry, sir. I guess I really didn't know my own strength."

"It's okay Harry, and you can now call me Albus, as I'm not a headmaster or teacher. I'm retired and I plan on continuing to enjoy it."

Classes were canceled for the entire week and the party was still going strong the next day. Harry was up on the astronomy tower looking out over the grounds. He felt so at peace as he watched the party going on down below. Sounds from Hogsmeade could be heard in the distance. He sighed every so often as he thought about nothing in particular. If only Sirius was here, things would be perfect, Harry finally thought to himself.

Harry decided to track down Remus and make sure he wasn't spoiling Jimmy, that was his job, after all, when Hermione nearly bowled him over.

"I've found it, Harry, I've found it," she rambled on and on.

"What?" Harry said, exasperated.

"I found the obscure ritual to free Sirius from the veil!" Hermione managed to scream out.

"WHAT?" Harry screamed back as Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Two hours later found Harry standing near the veil. Five powerful witches or wizards were needed to do this just right. Along with Harry was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and yes, Snape. Hermione was to direct how the ritual went. Each said his or her part according to the five elements, and poured their magic forth into the veil.

"Sirius Black, return from the Veil Of Deccesus, as we will it, so mote it be," they all said in unison.

The tattered black curtain the hung from the archway that made up the veil, suddenly ceased it motion and began to glow a sickly green color. Then, as if time was running in reverse, Sirius appeared, feet first, followed by the rest of him falling up out of the veil. He teetered for a moment on unsteady legs before falling forward to his knees, coughing and sputtering. The curtain returned to its normal state of fluttering as if just touched.

Harry and Remus quickly ran to him and hugged him. He didn't really have a sense of time in there, he just knew it had been a while. Within a week, Sirius was all caught up with what had happened, and he was almost over being flabbergasted.

Harry stayed in school, and looked after Jimmy, making sure that he wouldn't follow in Riddle's footsteps. Remus took the no longer cursed job of DADA, while Sirius had a large new house built for them in Godric's Hollow. Upon graduation from Hogwart's, Harry decided against becoming an auror, instead taking up the permanent position of DADA teacher.

They all lived happily ever after, well accept for the pranking of Fred and George, and their spoiled, delinquent, future replacement, Jimmy. Poor Harry.

**THE END**


End file.
